Black Penguin - Silver Human
by auroraminamino
Summary: This is the story Brittney d.k. mentioned in her story called Teamwork. Athena & Britt had a hidden life of traveling to diffrernt worlds & now they know. The worlds in question: Pokemon, Shaman King, Xialoin Showdown, Yu Yu Hakusho & First Version Yu-Gi-Oh. This is my [and Britts] longest story ever. Its not chapters as I couldn't figure it out fast enough to get this out quick.


_~Previously:"Who was that?!" said everyone but Nigel and Athena._

 _"That ladies and lads was Athenas cousin Marc." answered Nigel_

 _"You never mentioned you had a cousin that knew about us Lady Soldier." said Skipper_

 _"Oh your just one of the groups he knows about-" Nigel was cut off by Athena coughing and making a subtle motion that looked suspiciously like the 'kill' gesture._

 _"Whats this about?" said Kowalski with a stern look on his face to match Skippers. "Is there some kind of secrete army we don't know about?"_

 _"Of lets just say awkward persons, some might say misfits really." said Nigel Athena cleared her throat loudly and looked to be about to leap on Nigel to shut him up._

 _Skipper grinned and said sarcastically as he obviously didn't believe him: "Let me guess, your the leader of it, right Spy Guy?" He then laughed._

 _"Former actually." said Nigel rubbing the back of his head._

 _Skippers beak fell open as did the others but Athenas who said "That explains so much!" Though she still looked ready to attack him if he didn't shut his fish hole. He grinned at her though. Every-ones eyes went big. [Excerpt from: Oops We Got Penguin: Christmas Edition] Well her secret has been out the penguins now know what Uncle Nigel had been referring to: He was once the leader of a very mixed group of strong fighters from different worlds. To which Athena was a member under her cousin Marc, though now shes the leader of it. The Penguin Team took to them well though and made many new friends. What amazed them was that Kowalskis head didn't explode when he found out all the different thing that Athena and Britt had done.~_

 **Black Penguin – Silver Human**

It all started when Skipper was taking a walk and saw that Yugi was at the zoo looking nervous.

Skipper: [thinking] What the heck is he doing here? 

He went over to Yugi to see whats wrong.

Skipper: Athena isn't here. She got a call from Dojo and went to the temple.

Yugi: That's the problem! Chase had a go at her when she was about to come back here! 

Skipper: What? That evil stalker of hers? I thought we taught him a lesson the last time when he tried to use her powers to make her turn evil! 

Yugi: Well hes back!

Skipper: Hot skirt steak! 

He called to the others and told them the situation

Yugi: Well she is now out cold at the temple. The monks are taking care of her, but lets go. Her Mew is also there, but I got us some transport from Professor Oak.

He held up a poke ball, then threw it and a dragonite came out. They used him to get to the temple. When they got there Athena was still out of it.

Kowalskis: So where is she? I want to give her a look over.

Yugi: Uh.

Yami came floating out: About time you got here! Come on! 

He led them to the same room Athena was put in the last time she was on the wrong end of Chase. The monks were around her bed. Skipper jumped off Yugis shoulder to land on the cot next to her. He was shocked with a bit of energy.

Kimiko: You OK Skipper? 

Skipper: Yeah I'm fine. I think she went cat-gon recently

Raymundo: Yeah she was coming out of it when we got there.

Cat-gon is a demon type form from way back from a botched mission with the demon guys from Yu Yu Hakusho that Athena hid and locked away. Chase made it go active the last time they met, but since then she got it under control for the most part.

Kowalskis jumped up onto the cot and gave Athena a look over: Either he beat her like this, which I find unlikely as they are pretty much tied and Mew her prized poke pal was there or she saw you guys coming and she made herself pass out to keep the cat-gon under control as she has a bit of a time limit with it. Anyway shes stable enough.

Clay: Well that's good. Mew what happened? 

Mew spoke through Kowalskis so it will be faster: We had just left the temple grounds when suddenly Chase appeared. We got ready for anything but he didn't attack or anything. He took out a Golden egg. We were sure it was a dragons egg. He said 'This is a gift to my lady!' This confused us. Then without a word he smashed the egg, which I sensed was alive and had just told Athena. She was filled with the righteous fury that cat-gon now requires to go active and turned immediately. Then we both attacked Chase. After a back and fourth between us he said some kind of spell making his hand glow a funny Silver color and slammed Athena in the side. She stumbled to the side and nearly fell I went to iron tail him when he went for her like that, but he ran passed her to the smashed egg and used the glowing hand to get what looked like the tiniest dragon that I had ever seen from the wreckage of its egg. I had a weird feeling suddenly and couldn't let him near her again. He went to use that hand on that side he hit before that seemed to be giving off a strange energy. I moved at the wrong moment though and he used the Tangle Web Comb on me! Then slammed Athena in the side with that weird power hand again. His hand looked like it went into her side this time. When he removed it, it was normal. She and I screamed and she fainted. Then the monks showed up as she was turning back. Chase untied me and took off. Then Dojo called Yugi who got the penguins. Why not the shaman king crew?

Yugi: They have their own mission, but they will come when they can.

Anna arrives just then using Private favorite Wu the Wings Of Tanabi.

Kimiko: Oh gosh poor Athena. 

Kowalskis: Right Anna, can you get me all the books on spells in this Dojo?

Anna: No problem.

She left with a look of "How dare he order me around" and returned with the books slamming them down on the counter.

Anna: Here. 

Kowalskis: Thank you, I'll get to work looking at them.

He looked through the spells until he found what he was looking for. Mew makes a face that said 'What did he use?' Kowalskis showed Mew the picture and when she nodded he asked Dojo: What is this spell supposed to do? 

Dojo: Uh, wow so much for the science guy. [Kowalskis grins at him] Give me a sec to think and let me see her side would you?

Kowalskis moved so he could see the side he hit on her. He jumped.

Dojo: [yells] Its the Silver/Black ritual!

Kowalskis: Uh so that's worse then I thought? 

Dojo: Oh yeah! Its something only known to dragons and should never be used by someone of evil intent. He will turn it from something of light to something of dark!

Yami: I hate it when Dojo talks dramatic like that.

Skipper: Yeah, means bad things and whats with you Kowalskis? You asked for a spell book!

Kowalskis: [grins] Something I have learned since our trip around the world in that small boat, the world is filled with all kinds of energy, magic is just one type that is stronger then the others so it can almost break certain rules. 

Everyone grinned at him for that. 

Kowalskis: So Dojo what dose this ritual do?

Dojo hesitated as it was a dragon secret and as such he technically wasn't supposed to tell.

Yugi: Dojo, please this is our friend we can't leave her like that. Tell us?

He then hit him with big Bambi eyes and Private joined in. Dojo flinched, but sighed.

Dojo: Alright, I'll tell you. Listen well and tell no one. See its something that would normally have volunteers to do it although its not required. Us dragons don't like to force other creatures to do things unless its a requirement in dire situations. Anyway it was only used twice. Once before me and uh well again when the Wu were created I was around then But very young and in training to be the guardian here. Um, what it is, is something that takes someone of the light element, in this case Athena and turns her into a Silver type dragon.

Kowalskis: A Silver type is like the ultimate light type right?

Dojo: Perfect guess Kowalskis though it takes dragon power to do it normally. Ones giving us their power to do it. Chase used a different technique. [shudders]

Skipper: OK we got the Silver type part. Whats the Black type part? 

Dojo: Well that one makes use of someone of the dark element. An example of that would be Yami just because someone is of the dark element doesn't mean they are evil. That depends on the persons choice most of the time. Anyway he would be transformed into the Black dragon. The back dragon is equal to the Silver dragon.

Master Fung: They are to restore balance then should the world shift?

Dojo: Close, that's what they do should the world fall into chaos and not the Sonic kind, meaning the kind like- 

Skipper: What happens in Kowalskis lab? 

Everyone snorted as he made a face.

Dojo: That plus if all bad guys join forces and beat the good guys.

Kowalskis: Oh thanks Dojo! [stink eye]

Dojo laughs: Sorry couldn't resist.

Private: But the world is fine right now.

Dojo: Well if this ritual is used by the forces of evil in just the right way it could cause what it was meant to prevent. There is a safe guard to prevent that, but I'm not going to talk about that unless its needed and none of you can make me! Not even Privates hyper cute will get it out of me! 

Anna: Or what I could do to you?

Dojo: Trust me sister I'm not scared of you. [grins]

Rico: Why wont you talk about it though?

Dojo: Because it will make me cry if I have to think about it. [sad face]

Omi: Awe poor Dojo.

Clay: So all we have to do is keep Chase away from any dark types we know.

Yami: Well I'm safe because it looks like he need someone living and I'm a ghost if you haven't noticed. [lays like hes on a bed in mid air]

Everyone laughed.

Skipper: Hmm I don't know simply protecting our dark types seems to easy to me.

Omi: Dark types . . . 

Kowalskis: Got something in mind? 

Omi: Yeah, but I don't like it. But there's no way he could think about it, it takes time and patience to gather what I'm thinking. Anyways let's focus on curing Athena, Dojo any ideas? 

Dojo: Uh I can get her to wake up and she'll be fine, but I cant do anything about what Chase did. That will have to resolve itself. It will ether run its course and leave her in the future or she will have to go Silver dragon, but shes strong willed so I'm thinking the first one. This gets a bit awkward so I suggest covering the Privates eyes.

Everyone snorted. Dojo then crawled under Athenas shirt, onto her chest and dose a bit of dragon magic. She gasped and woke up. Dojo came out of her shirt and hugged her head.

Athena: Hey Dojo, uh, what in the name of incense and peppermints happened? [makes uncomfortable sound] My side feel funny. 

Yugi: And yet it doesn't bother you that you have a dragon chest to chest with you?

Athena: Nope not at all.

Master Fung: Morning, you scared us there a bit. But glad your alright. I'll go make some herbal tea.

Private: I'll help you. 

Master Fung: Thanks 

They both left and came back with herbal tea for everyone and hand them out.

Raymundo: There, now we can figure out what to do about Chase and The Black Dragon.

Kowalskis then filled Athena in

Athena: Oh but just because one is a dark type doesn't make one evil.

Private: Well Yami came close once.

Yami rubs the back of his head.

Athena: True, but he wasn't in his right mind at the time and snapped out of it. Kowalskis and Rico are both dark types and they aren't evil. [they jump] Oops! Didn't you guys about know that?!

Anna: Private and Skipper are light types so the Team is balanced or was.

Athena: Julian and I are both light types, Mort and Maurice are darks. Marlene is neutral so the Team is still balanced. So nothing to worry about on the balance thing. Besides we have more important things like keeping Chase away from the ones here or New York Zoo, if he finds out about them.

Kowalskis: Hmm . . . I wonder . . .

Private: What is it Kowalskis?

Kowalskis: Dojo, is The Black Dragon even evil?

Dojo: Hes not supposed to be.

Kowalskis: Ha! I knew you left something out!

Dojo: Yeah The Silver Dragon is required to be female and The Black male. That lessons the protection factor, it just got easier. I left that part out to avoid awkward questions. [shrug] Well like I said they are a Team, but if I didn't say it I meant to.

Kowalskis: So they just have to be Dark and male! Nice now I need to be left alone to think for a bit.

He went off with his clipboard and tea to a chair.

Skipper: You do that, Lady Soldier I'm ordering rest until your 100%. Kowalskis, tracker me!

Athena: That sounds so weird, usually you'd get Rico to do it.

Skipper: Yes, but how long will it take you to sink the tracker to your laptop Kimiko?

Kimiko: Normally . . . ten minutes. With help five, but Kowalskis is busy at the moment.

Skipper: Exactly! [Kowalskis tossed him a tracker, he catches it] Right, guys I'm borrowing the Silver Manta Ray.

Master Fung: Alright, but have somebody who knows their way around go with you.

Skipper: Already on it.

He and Yugi left with the tracker. They dropped the tracker in Chases cooking by sneaking into the kitchen and dropping it into the food as Chase yells for it. Then they flew back to the temple.

Skipper: Alright, Kim your on you get twenty seconds! 

Kimiko: I only need ten! [turns laptop on, get passed trackers codes and activates tracker in ten seconds] I'm in looks like he's still in the palace and has yet to move.

Yugi: Maybe he hasn't eaten it yet. We put it in his dessert.

Kimiko: [checks] No he ate it. See that red, it only shows red when it's reacting to heat and I programmed it to latch on to the closest thing when it's on, because the closest thing is the food it'll latch onto that piece of food, and when it went down his throat it latched on to it. [switches on camera, images of his throat show, camera off] He won't even feel it. Now we can track his every movement.

Clay: Do you guys really take orders from a penguin?!

Athena: Well technically around here Master Fung is in charge, but he'll just say a non-commando version of what Skipper said so I'm good with it, but if i was on Skippers turf yes I would have to listen to him. So Dojo what are-

Dojo: Don't ask me about the safe guard because I'm not telling anyone unless we can't avoid it.

Athena: OK, but can't help but wonder.

Dojo: Yeah I know.

Dojo curls up on her chest and goes to sleep.

Kimiko: He's moved! [tracks his position] Looks like he's heading for a nest?

He landed in said nest and she kept tracking his position.

Kimiko: He's on a cliff only accessible by flight and looks like he's grabbing something, but since the trackers inside it's hard to know what. But given he's in a nest, I'm saying egg and most likely the egg for The Black Dragon. But his target is unknown, he has yet to move. He just moved and is heading West? [types in coordinators] Unknown. What's in the West?

Dojo: Just a secret dragon grave yard. [jolts] That's how hes doing it! Some kind of nerco-power! He fills the egg with it kills it by smashing it then while it still has its own power he implants it in his chosen victim where it stays until the person changes! The persons body ends up absorbing it!

Anna: Oh well played Chase! Even a spirit medium can't do anything about that!

Skipper: What else can that tracker do?

Kimiko: Uh . . . It has a tiny shocker. Of course! Way to go Skipper. It won't stop him long though.

She pressed keys over and over shocking him and making the dot that was the tracker move up and down.

Kimiko: This is sorta fun. [continues pressing buttons rapidly] I can't do this more then five minutes or we'll lose him mid-air after ten minutes it's not perfected yet. Kowalskis we could use ideas.

Kowalskis: Uh, yeah um [flips clipboard pages] We should get any dark types out of here and Athena too. He wouldn't expect us to move her this soon.

Athena: I'll also have Sonic and Tails run around and warn all the other groups of Chase.

Anna: Good ideas. Dojo?

Dojo: Yeah?

Anna: Anything else that you 'forgot' to tell us?

Dojo: Uh well the strongest of the two pairs of Sliver/Black knew each other but that's about it. Actually the two were an item.

Athena: Good thing I'm taken by Tony and none of the dark types I know have the hots for me. Wait he can't do this on himself can he?! 

Dojo: Fortunately he can't so your safe from him. Besides hes already got a dragon form.

Kimiko: True.

She then dug in her back pack, typing one handed, and tossed Athena two walkie talkies.

Kimiko: Just in case. [grins and goes back to typing the code] Okay I can use it for two more minutes, and he's- [expands the map sees where the graveyard is] -five minutes away from the graveyard. Will that give you enough time to get you and everyone out of here Athena?

Dojo: What about-?

Athena: Mew used to much power, she needs rest.

Dojo: I can do it, but it will be close.

Skipper: Good Dragon Buddy, then lets move out!

Kimiko: Good luck guys! See you later

Those who left go with all the darks and head out to warn others.

Kimiko: Okay. Times key.

She stopped pressing the code and zoomed back in. Following each and every movement Chase made.

Kimiko: He's stopping at the graveyard, I'll keep you posted if he moves.

Skipper: Rodger that.

They all got onto Dojos back and he takes off.

Dojo: Do we know where we are headed?

Athena: Yeah I know a place. Its my own HQ I guess you could say. The only group that doesn't know about it that I know is Team Xiaolin and Team Skipper, but everyone is sworn to secrecy.

Yugi: Speaking of Skipper, penguin over board!

Kimiko: Dojo get him!

Anna: I got him!

She used The Wings Of Tanabi to fly down and catch him.

Skipper: Sorry about that! Wow!

Athena: As you would say: get your head in the game man! 

Skipper: It was weird I just lost my balance suddenly. I'm OK now! I'm OK.

Raymundo: [on walkie] Skipper! He's moved looks like he's heading back, but he past his house or lair, whatever it is. Anyways, I'm tracking him and looks like he's headed our way to the temple.

Kimiko: Everyone's already been notified and is ready for him. Hold on. [cups walkie] Guys! He'll be here in one minute, he's closing in get ready! [takes off hand] And looks like he's faster then expected, must go. 

Anna: We're ready, you get ready yourself and if your going to fight I suggest you get off that laptop and move. 

Raymundo: Yes ma'am. [rolls eyes closes and hides laptop, gets ready for battle with everyone else]

Skipper: Uh! I hate that we can't be in there!

Athena: You guys can head back with Dojo if you want after you drop me off. Trust me he doesn't know about this place.

Anna: The other three penguins can go under Kowalskis, but I won't let Skipper go until Foust has a look at him.

Dojo: Well lets leave it up to Athena since we are now landing on her turf!

Meanwhile at the temple:

Chase: What! Where is she?

Omi: She's not here to bad for you.

He went to leave, but Omi was faster and tosses a poke-ball with a Lugia in it in front of Chase: Lugia come on out! [he does]

Chase: What is that thing?! 

Omi: How rude he is not an it! 

Lugia makes some sounds. 

Raymundo: He said Don't even think it, and I wouldn't if I were you. 

Chase tried to take off out of the window, but meets a Zaptos released by someone outside half way out.

Raymundo: Zaptos! Use Thunder on Chase now! Man I always wanted to try that!

He did and Chase came falling down, dropping the egg. Amidamaru caught it and flew away with it.

Omi: Nice entrance and catch!

Raymundo: Nice assist Shaman guys! And I didn't know Athena had such strong poke-pals beside Mew! I forgot she let us barrow one before this all started! 

Master Fung: Chase got away! He will be back!

Raymundo: Man hes fast! Well we will get him next time! Report to Skipper what happened!

Someone new: Hey I'm Brittney, Britt for short. Actually Zaptos and Lugia are mine, but they are her friends as much as they are mine and we'll be ready for him when he comes back. [goes to Lugia and pets his sweet spot, then pets Zaptos's sweet spot] You've done well, stay here with the gang. [turns on walkie] Skipper, we got him but he escaped. He left dropped the egg and Amidamaru caught it so the egg is in our possession, I'm going to track him and see how far he gets before he realizes he doesn't have the egg. [tosses walkie to Raymundo] I'll be back, he's quick.

She grabs her laptop and types in numbers. Zaptos and Lugia lay down beside her as she types. She finds out where Chase is. The reason that she didn't need filling in was Lugia had been listening from inside his poke-ball and because he had a mind link to her, like mew did to Athena, she knew everything.

Raymundo hands her the walkie back: He's over a body of water. Wait he's stopped and landed. But that's all I have to report until he moves again, I'm using the same tracking signal as Kim

Athena: Britt don't bother hes long gone by now. Hes also most likely figured out we are tracking him too as this plan went way to easy.

True to form he vanished from the face of the earth.

Raymundo: Bet he'll think twice about going after you again now that he knows about your friends poke power houses! Is she on Team Skipper too?

Skipper: Yes and the other neutral type.

Britt: Nice word play. [turns to laptop] Gah! He destroyed the tracker I made! I spent a lot of time on that! Oh crud biscuits. Well no matter, I can make and buy another he can keep the rest of it. [shuts the laptop off, puts it in backpack]

Clay: We could still catch him with the help of our new poke-pals.

Britt: Most likely, but Zaptos has to rest now. That doesn't mean I don't have a few other tricks up my sleeve. Zaptos, thank-you for your help. You go on and take a well deserved rest. Return! [he does] To Lugia, there's no way he'll go attempt to find Athena and the dark types without the egg. How's things on your end? 

Athena: We are just fine! All the other groups that have dark types in them are here and safe.

Skipper: I like it when a plan comes together!

Athena: I would lay off trying to get him for now. We should lie in wait for his next move. I'll send Dojo back to get you guys!

Britt: Rodger! No worries, we're waiting, we know not to hit his turf. He'll come back eventually. Hopefully Dojo comes back before he does.

Dojo: Hey I'm not that slow!

Everyone laughs.

Britt: We know. But Chase is pretty quick.

Dojo got back to the rest of the crew to bring them to Athenas base with Chase not far behind.

Britt: Well speak of the devil.

Chase: I came for what you stole from me.

Yoh: We didn't steal it, you dropped it and Amidamaru caught it.

Chase: What ever I'll take it back now. [snaps fingers, his army comes out]

Britt: Lugia!

He flies over to Britt and faces them head on. she then gets out Moltres's poke-ball and stands back as she tossed it in the air.

Britt: Moltres! Come on out! [does and stands beside her] Thank-you. [puts it back they stand still]

Chase: You think that will help you this time?! I got this from the graveyard as well!

He suddenly banished the Pokemon to the shadow realm.

Chase: and Yami can't get to them either! But there is a way. Well two, there's a dual tournament that Skipper will have to compete in to get the right to get them back and a card that may help with Athena affliction or you can give back what Yohs guard took from me!

Raymundo: Why Skipper?!

Chase: Because he was invited by Pegasus himself.

Britt: Lugia! Moltres! No! Ger . . . You'll pay for that! [tosses Alakazams ball behind herself secretly]

Chase: All you have to do is give me what's mine.

Britt: Not on your life!

Alakazam gets behind him and she told Alakazam what she needs him to do through a mind link.

Chase: What are you going to do? If you send out your friends I'll send them to be with the fire thing and the Dino thing.

Britt: Their not things, you jerk!

She whistled and before Chase knew what was happening Alakazam used Confusion, making him confused then uses teleport to get back to her.

Britt: Alakazam! Return! [he does] Thank-you. [puts poke-ball back]

Chase: [still out of it] Wah?!

Raymundo: We should bounce now!

Dojo: Yeah lets go!

He grabbed everyone and took to the sky. He went very high so Chase couldn't track him. He got back to the hide out. Athena runs over.

Athena: We heard everything! Britt I'm so sorry!

Skipper: Oh I will win that tournament and get them back for you! Bet on it!

Joey: Uh your a penguin.

Skipper: I'll use the Mo-by Morph-er Shen-Gong-Wu to turn human and borrow cards from you guys.

Athena: But why would Pegasus invite you? And how dose he even know about you.

That was when Kaiba walked up. Knowing something was going on he then tried to run for it.

Yugi: get him!

Britt was still in shock of what happened that she just curled on a ball on the ground, tears brimming in from her eyes: Moltres, Lugia please be okay.

Athena: They are good strong legendary class Pokemon. They will be fine! [hugs Britt]

Kaiba: Get off me!

Yugi: You told someone about Team Skipper?!

They were all piled on him.

Kaiba: Its not like I told him they are penguins! Geez give me some credit! Beside he invited Kowalskis too. Rico is his alternate in case he can't get there and Private is Skippers!

Athena: Wait, alternates?

Kaiba: Yeah its a new thing they are trying, that if the duelist can't be there because of illness or injury he has someone do so on his behalf, the winner gets to play Yugi for his title.

Britt gave him The Death Glares of all Death Glares complete with an icy stare. She got up and grabbed him by the head, putting one hand on his pressure point on the nape of his neck.

Britt: Because of you my Pokemon are in the middle of a place they don't know with Pegasus. And you endangered my friends. You have five seconds talk, or you can face my furry and I'm telling ya. It's worse then Annas when it comes to my friends. Now talk!

Kaiba: All I know is that some guys came to Pegasus and proposed a tournament with a prized card called The Silver Dragon as the prize. It was a new one he made, only one of its kind. He called me much to my surprise and asked if I knew any new duelists so its not they same faces like Mako, Joey or Mai that kind of thing. I mentioned the first ones that came to mind that could play well. Why do u think that Pegasus is in the shadow realm?

Athena: Because Yami can sense that hes there, But can't get him out. I can tell by the way hes moving.

Skipper: Wait just one moment! Did you say that the name of the prized card was The Silver Dragon? Dose it have a mate er I mean a Black counter part?

Kaiba: The Silver Dragon goes to the winner of the tournament and The Black goes to the next King Of Games or Yugi if he wins, but how did you know that?

Skipper: I guessed and you caved.

Kaiba face palmed when he was released by the others.

Kaiba: I hate it when he dose that to me! But you seemed freaked by it, whats happened?

He then gets filled in.

Kaiba: Well this isn't happen stance, but we do have a leg up on him he doesn't know that Kowalskis is in the tournament too. So our odds are doubled.

Britt stops her Death Glare long enough to smile and gave everyone a thumbs up: That's great

After she wiped her tear stricken face.

Athena: OK so then how are all the penguins-

Skipper: Mo-by Morph-er Shen-Gong-Wu.

Athena: Oh yeah it can be used of more then one. Fine, but if it wasn't for the Pokemon I wouldn't want you guys to do this.

Yugi: But they would anyway because they would be helping one of their Team and friends.

Sonic: OK here's a question, Chase is going to be watching the tourney for Skipper and Private. How is he going to know its him?

Right when he says that a card appears.

Joey: Red Eyes Black Dragon?

Skipper: Its from Chase! He knew we would be thinking like this!

Joey: But I have one. Hows he going to know its you and not me dauling?

Skipper: That's easy your card is black like a car is, but this one is jet black like my feathers.

Skipper went over to the card and went to pick it up.

Athena: Skipper I wouldn't touch that.

Skipper: Like I'm going to back down from Chase? or even look like I am? No one threatens my Team and gets off!

He picked the card up then clutched his head as he heard Chase voice say: I know your secret Skipper and I don't mean Denmark either. Use this in every match or the dragon in Athena will grow. She maybe able to suppress it for a time, but it will come out.

Skipper gasped and fell over breathing hard.

Britt: Skipper!

Everyone went to him. Britt went to take the card away, but he clutched it hard.

Britt: I cant Death Glare you from here, but know this, you are so gonna pay!

Chase: You and your friends have to beat me first little girl, oh and Athena see you soon, sweetheart.

He breaks connection, but the card stayed. Though it was wrenched from Skippers grip.

Britt: Ugh. What a creep! Skipper?

Britt picked him up in a protective sort of way.

Skipper: I'm fine just a little power over load. Don't worry over me.

He pushed away from her a bit so she put him on her shoulder.

Skipper: Can I have that back now? 

Britt gave the card back, but nothing happens.

Kowalskis: Skipper you sure your feeling OK?

Skipper: Yes I'm fine! Now I need to build a deck for this baby. He needs a home 

Everyone looked at Kaiba. He grinned and got his brief case of cards. The four penguins go to town on that thing. Kaiba wasn't surprised, he even helped, which the others found surprising.

After Britt got her bow and arrows: Well I'm off to practice, I'm not planning on killing anybody, but I do need practice.

She left to practice on a tree.

Athena: Huh I didn't know she was an archer. Hey Skipper maybe her code name should be Maid Marian!

Everyone laughed until Athena grunted and touched her side.

Skipper: Lady Soldier?

Athena: Cramp, laughed to hard. Its a bit sensitive, maybe he bruised the muscle when he hit me.

Anna: You Foust now! Skipper after hes done.

Athena: Since this concerns a doctor visit I don't mind that order on my turf.

Clay: She really dose have a turf rule, I thought she was kidding. I kinda like it.

Britt hits the tree with arrows for a few hours and returns: Hey guys. [puts arrows and bow back in back pack]

Skipper: Ah Miss Archer is feeling better! Athena went to see Foust. Shes having minor energy issues.

Anna: You done with your deck yet Skipper?

Skipper: Depends, is Foust going to give me a shot?

Britt: I've calmed down a little, but I did take some tree with me when I pulled my arrows out. Oh dear, poor Athena. Don't worry Skipper your in good hands with Foust.

Morty: Yeah hes surprisingly gentle now?

Rico: Now?

Morty: Well he was a little crazy when we met him, but hes calmer now.

Athena: That's putting it mildly, but hes got your records because I gave him a copy. He wont give you a shot unless your either due for one or its required for some reason other then that.

Skipper: Well my Lady Soldier trusts him. That's good enough for me.

Yoh: Your Lady Soldier? 

Skipper: That's right.

He walked toward the hide out with his normal swagger, but blushing, not that anyone sees. He got in there and saw an entire sick bay that was state of the art.

Britt: Hi Athena, how you feeling? 

Athena: A little wonky and there is pressure coming from my side, but OK.

Britt: Phew. That's good that your OK.

Anna: Of course if he didn't do it right, he'd deal with me. He fixes Yoh so he can't mess up.

Everyone grinned at Anna for that.

Athena: So Kaiba, when is that tournament?

Everyone turned to Kaiba.

Kaiba: In three days time.

Athena: Wait here's a question how did the boys get the invites?

Kowalskis: We have e-mails. They were e-vites we didn't mention them because we weren't going to go, but we were going to tell you about the tourney so we could root for Yugi.

Britt: Makes sense, but now your going and joining.

Kowalskis: No choice is there.

Yugi and Joey look at each other.

Yugi: I just hope you don't end up facing each other like we did once.

Kowalskis: I doubt that would happen [grin]

Joey: Just be careful guys, okay?

Everyone was thinking it.

Kowalskis: We may look really reckless at times, but we always are.

Athena: [statistically] Sure you are.

Kowalskis: OK fine maybe not, but we are when we are dealing with your friends enemies because we don't know them as well as ours.

Athena: I'll take what I can get.

Everyone laughed.

Skipper: Besides its more fun to just leap into action right big blue?!

Sonic: Rodger that Skipper! [thumbs up]

Tails: So how did it go with Foust? We saw you head in when we got here.

Skipper: I'm a bit stressed, but I'll be fine before the tourney.

Britt: That's great, except for the stressed thing.

For the next three days everyone trained in their own way, though Athena challenged Team Skipper to practice dual bouts at random. No one went home as they stayed at the hide out. The egg is kept under twenty-four hour dual monster guard. During the training bouts Yami was often seen watching Skipper intently.

Joey: You okay there big Yugi?

Yami: Huh? Uh yeah. We better get back to training or Anna will get mad and well be in trouble again.

Anna moved her head their direction.

Joey: Eek! Yeah we better!

They got back to training.

The day of the tourney arrived! Everyone was excited. All the duelist were going to go, same as Britt and Athena and Team Skipper after using the Mo-by Morph-er Shen-Gong-Wu. Athena made a face.

Skipper: What?

Athena: I just don't like the whole you guys being human thing.

Private: Its only temporary.

Athena: Yeah I know. OK body guards ready?

Team Sonic salutes: Ready and waiting!

Skipper: Is the Mew express ready?

Mew salutes with her tail.

Kowalskis: And away we go!

Mew teleported them all to the stadium where its being held. Chase and his Team were already there waiting for them. 

They all jumped: Gah!

Athena was forced to the back of the group while Skipper took point.

Skipper: Chase, I had a gut feeling that you'd be here!

Chase: Of course, you'd think I'd miss this? [grins evilly]

Yami Yugi: If you do anything to interfere you will have to deal with me! [glares]

Chase: You and I both know that I'm honorable, yes I'm evil, but I have always been honorable. I will not interfere.

Athena: Hes got a point as much as I hate to admit it. As I don;t like to give a bad guy props.

Britt: Yeah. Ger . . . I hate giving a bad guy props, especially to him.

She gave an Icy Death Glare to Chase exactly like she did to Kaiba, he notices, but she roll her eyes and pretends not notice him.

Yami Yugi: Just one question Chase, why Skipper?

Chase: It will be revealed when the time comes.

Yami Yugi gave him The Grand Momma Of All Death Glares, then signaled the others to walk past him. Yugi, whose was unity mode with Yami got worried and everyone wondered if he knew something that they didn't as they walked past him. Skipper pulls Athena from the back of the group to the front with him and he holds her in a protective manner.

They stood a safe distance away from Chase, but are still in hearing range. He doesn't say anything. Kaibas voice is then heard over the pa system.

Kaiba: Greetings duelist to The First Annual Open Dual World Champ Tournament! I Seto Kaiba will be filling in as host for Pegasus as he has other matters to attend to. In the coming days you will all be tested to the limits of your dauling prowess, but only one of you will win this game and earn the right to challenge The King Of Games Yugi Moto. I wish all of you luck, now as they say Its Time To Dual!  
The doors to the arena open with a dramatic flourish with fire works and such.

Private: Oh! Nice touch!

Britt: Ten four little buddy.

She gave him a thumbs up and he gave one back.

Private: Huh, I actually have thumbs! 

Everyone snorted.

Athena: Yeah, maybe after the tourney you guys can go raid the weapons lad without help from the lemurs!

Everyone laughed.

Sonic: Geez girl don't give them ideas!

Britt: Ha Too late! But I won't go.

Skipper: Don't even think about going without us, Rico. That's an order soldier.

Rico: Aw.

Athena: Yeah your saving that for the victory party. I know how you think Skipper! 

He blushed, but grinned too. Not having feathers anymore couldn't hide even the slightest one. There were a few raised eyebrow and some grins.

Athena: Oh and Skipper not that I'm bothered but we are passed Chase you can let go of me now.

Skipper: Oh uh right, sorry Lady Soldier.

He let go with a bit of an awkward look of his face.

Kaiba: Alright! If everyone is ready? Let's begin!

Everyone presented their e-vite by telling a computer their email address. Then all the names were shuffled and randomized, then the pairings were shown on the big board. Each paring was given a slot for where they were to go to have their bout and the ones who don't already have dual disks were issued one as were their alternates. After that there was a viewing of the prized card The Silver Dragon, then Yugi said some words, then the prize card one would get if one defeated him, The Black Dragon.

Athena: Whoa, so that's what I might end up looking like? Pretty!

She had Silver scales with white feathered wings and a mane of white fur on her neck.

Skipper liked it, but was for some reason more interested in the dark counter part. He was pitch black with sleek feathered black wings and armored scales where the Silver one had fur.

Skipper: Hes pretty sharp too,

Kaiba: OK you have everything now, dual!

Athena: Yay! Your not dauling Skipper, Kowalski!

Kowalskis: I'm just here to narrow the field anyway. Would you stop worrying about that?

Everyone: Good luck guys.

So the contest began. Yugi watched some of all the bouts so as not to look like hes playing favorites, but he was, of course, the most interested in Kowalskis and Skippers, but more Skippers. As when he watched those he, like Yami got very tense. He never said a word about it and no one asked when he got like that as everyone in the group is a bit frayed. Like Chase had instructed Skipper uses The Red Eyes he got from him in every match he plays. During the last match when he plays it, he suddenly grunts and grabs his chest.

Private: [yells] Skipper are you alright?!

Skipper: [yells back] Yeah I'm fine, just a little over excited that all Young Private.

Yami Yugis eye twitched, but he didn't say anything. Kowalskis squints a bit, obviously analyzing Skipper, but he seemed fine enough and won the match. Kowalskis had won all of his as well.

Athena: Wow I didn't know you guys could dual like that, well Kowalskis OK, but wow Skipper!

Britt and Athena: Way to go guys, your doing awesome!

Both: Thanks [rub back of heads]

Skipper: So how are you feeling Lady Soldier?

Athena: My side is not as pressurized and my energy issues have cleared up!

Skipper: Good to hear [revealed look]

Chase then came over: Well done you two. [grin]

Everyone glared at him.

Private: What do you want Chase?

Chase: [innocent look] Just to give these two props and to ask Dojo a question.

Kowalskis: Hes not even-

Suddenly Dojo came out of Joeys shirt. He had been there the whole time, the little stowaway.

Dojo: Then ask because I don't think Britt will be able to hold herself back much longer.

She stood there glowering at Chase, it looked like she wanted to leap at him.

Chase: Alright then, how are those safe guards doing? They appear yet? [mocking grin]

Dojo growls at him: Don't talk about those!

Britt clenched her fist impatiently, but Skipper held his hand up.

Skipper: Not yet, you'll have your chance. Wait until Lugia and Moltres are back and the tournament is over completely.

She nodded and gave Chase The Death Glare Of All Death Glares complete with a Dark Icy Look.

Chase: [ignores Britt] Oh, why shouldn't I, Dojo?

Dojo: You know very well why if you know about them!

He growled again, sparks coming from his nose.

Athena: I have never seen him like that and hes scared of Chase too, so that makes it more surprising.

Joey: That and hot! don't make my shirt auto ignite Dojo!

He ignored Joey and continued to glower at Chase almost growling.

Skipper: If your trying to throw us off our game with this its not going to work.

Chase: [narrows his eyes] He didn't tell you did he?

Britt: [snaps] He doesn't have to, if he doesn't want to.

Chase: interesting theirs some secret squirrel going on here, most interesting.

Kaiba saw Chase over by the crew and immediately decided to interfere: Is there something going on here? [turns to Chase] If you are disturbing the contestants I will have to ask you to leave.

Chase: No disturbance intended. I will take my leave. good dauling and good day [bows then leaves]

Kaiba: [quietly so other duelist couldn't hear] What did he want?

Kowalskis: It seems he just wanted to agitate Dojo for some reason.

Britt: Hmph! Well he's doing a good job, but what's with the thing about the 'secret squirrel'?

Skipper: That means that hes keeping secrets, Dojo I mean. Though the way he said it sounds like he meant more then one of us is.

Tea: We should just ignore him, hes probably trying to cause in fighting in the group.

Britt and Tristan: Most likely. 

Kowalskis: Once hes gone we can head back to the hide out. Wait whose been covering for us back home?

Athena: Some of my Pokemon. [grin]

Skipper: The psy types that aren't Mew?

Athena: Yup and some other people. It will trade out sometimes.

Skipper: Nice!

They all then head back. Kaiba stayed so it didn't look weird as hes the host of the thing.

Skipper: OK Team Skipper until the tourney is over no more training. I want the unit sharp. Also we are going to stay humans until its over as well.

Rico: Say what?!

Skipper: You heard me soldier.

Rico: Aw!

Athena: Yeah awe! I like you better as penguins. [boo face]

Skipper: Trust me its for the best OK, I know you don't like it. [puts hand on her shoulder]

Athena: Alright if your sure.

Britt: It's weird seeing you as humans, but I guess it's a great learning experience.

Yami huffs then breaks unity with Yugi and heads into the house.

Tea: Whats with him?

Yugi: Hes been like that all day.

He had a worried look on his face, but didn't say any more. Before dinner Rico and Private get in some dauling practice. Beside that everyone was off doing their own thing: Kowalskis was off in the lab, Yugi was with Yami to see what's up with him, Morty was with Yoh, Amidamaru and Anna was making sure they were not slacking off. Britt was outside reading below a tree. Sonic was taking a nap on the couch. While Shadow, Tails and Knuckles were on their turn of egg guarding duty.

Skipper was playing cards with Tea and Athena when Yugi came back from talking to Yami. He looked a bit nervous, like Dojo anytime 'the safe guards' got mentioned. though its for a different reason and he wouldn't talk about it. He went on one of the computers to talk to the friends who were not there because they were covering for Team Skipper.

Kowalskis came out of his room, looking like he concluded something and whispered his conclusion to Yugi.

Yugis eyes got big: How did you-?

Kowalskis: You do know who your talking to right?

Yugi: [snorts] Right duh, come on you need to talk to Yami.

They suddenly walked out, no one heard what they were saying or what was said to Yami.

A bird lands on Britts head, but she takes no notice, then more animals show up and lay next to her, but still takes no notice and she continues reading.

Sonic: [wakes up and walks over to card game] Who's winning?

Athena: Skipper, but I think I'm giving him a good run, hes sweating!

Sonic: Nice! Sow you feeling by the way Athena?

Athena: My little issues have started to creep back in on me.

Tea: Really?

Skipper got a worried look on his face.

Athena: Yeah my side really hurts.

Foust just happened to be walking in with food made by Reo and heard that.

Foust: Let me see!

He passed the plate of sushi to Rico with out paying much attention.

Athena: Fine.

She lifts up the part of her shirt and to see that her skin had gone scaly and that they were slowly spreading. Unnoticed as they weren't painful,the scales were coming in other places as well.

Athena: Uh that wasn't there before!

Britt continued reading the chapter when she heard a ruckus from the house. She closed the book to find three birds on her head and shoulder, two deer by her side and a wolf on her lap.

Britt: Huh? When did they get here? Uh guys can you please get off? Shoo shoo.

They got off and she got up, book in hand and run into the house.

Britt: What's going on? [sees scales] Huh? Uh . . . Foust what's happening?

Foust: She's starting to transform into The Silver Dragon.

Britt: I'll go get Dojo. [runs upstairs, returns with Dojo, who gets on the table] What do you think Dojo?

He blinked rapidly then got a weird look on his face when Athena started scratching. He didn't say anything just slashes until her shirt is in ribbons. Athena had patches of scales all over the place.

Dojo: Aah! That's not good! 

Skipper: Can you do anything?!

Dojo: I can slow it like you did by using that Red Eyes. I don't get why it kicked up like this though!

He got as big as a snake that would think of humans as lunch and coiled around Athena. She closed her eyes as she lets him, knowing he wasn't going to hurt her. He then closed his eyes and transfers his dragon magic to her focusing as hard as he could on his task to the point it almost hurt. After he was done he slid to the ground while shrinking back to three feet. The scales were still there, but they looked more like she drew them with a marker. Dojos Team gathers close.

Athena: [gasp] Dojo! [picks him up] You have exhausted your powers! Don't you know how dangerous that is?!

Dojo: [weakly] That's the best I can do.

Athena: You shouldn't have done that! I can handle it! [tears up] That goes for the rest of you! Foust can you help Dojo? Mew?

Foust: I'll do what I can do, Britt what's your medical knowledge?

Britt: Eh? On dragons not much. I can do more for humans then dragons.

Foust: That's enough, you and Mew with me now, Skipper keep everyone out of my room Athena don't move!

He grabbed Dojo. They then headed upstairs and he slammed the door.

Foust: Alright let's see Mew use your powers and see the damage and let me know quickly!

She did and they set to work on Dojo, doing the best they can.

Foust: Britt can you get the bad stuff out until there's little in there?

Britt: Uh. . . I'll try.

She used an old ninja trick she learned then drags out the medical supplies she had with her Chansey, who makes as much of serum to help as she can. While Foust used his own methods. They continued working until there was not much of it left.

Britt: That's all I can use, anymore will hurt him.

Foust: That's fine, you shouldn't see what I'm going to do. Go tell the others he'll be fine and when I'm done he needs too rest for two days.

Britt: Right!

She went downstairs, smiled then nodded.

Britt: He'll be okay but as soon as Foust is done, he needs to rest for two days.

Athena: Did he throw you out the room?

Anna: He dose that, some of the things he dose look bad and he wouldn't want any misunderstandings or cause any nightmares.

Athena: Oh right.

Skipper: But hes OK though? Good job guys. Uh I need some air.

He got up and headed out side.

Private: Hes fine, hey Britt I didn't know you had a Chancy!

Britt: Oh yeah, she's new to the group, but she helps me out when I need it. Speaking of I'll be right back, we need to disposed of the bad energy as soon as possible.

They headed out of the house and disposed of the bad energy the rest of the way so nothing was left and returned.

Britt: Thank-you, Chansey you did well today.

Chancy grinned all happy.

Athena: Cute, I better get back in. Foust told me not to move.

Private: I got a question, why was that dangerous for Dojo to do?

Yami: He used up all of his power then absorbed power that was bad for him. One of two things could have happened to him, it either could have killed him or corrupted him which could have killed him eventually, well in a way.

Anna: As in he would still live, but he wouldn't be Dojo as we know him anymore.

Rico: But he not evil! [giant fish burp]

Anna: One dose not have to be evil to be used by evil and did you eat all that sushi?!

Kimiko: And we thought Dojo could eat like no tomorrow! Wow!

Kowalskis: Hah-aha Nice one, Rico!

Rico grinned.

Foust: [comes downstairs] We did it he'll recover nicely, he is resting now, in a couple hours you can see him. Alright Athena your turn. Lay on the couch on your side and let's see what we can do for you. Britt make more of that serum were gonna need it!

Britt: Uh! Right! Let's go Chansey, we have a lot that needs to be made.

They got to work on the serum as Foust gives Athena an annual type check up, as in he was more thorough then last time. He found that the transforming was causing some odd though not threatening happening in other parts of the body. When Britt and Chancy were done they came back.

Britt: Alright Chansey here we go! Rico, Kowalskis hold her down! She can not move no matter what.

Athena: Wait what?!

They did as they were told and Britt used her ninja skills and got to work on getting the bad energy out with out disrupting Dojos work, she worked with Chanseys help again.

Britt: Chansey we need two more!

She made more and she got back too work, after a few minutes of this process Britt stopped and wiped her brow.

Britt: I'm afraid that's all I can do. How you feeling Athena?

Athena: Wow a little weird, but I have a feeling that this may just barley get me to the end of the tourney as long as I also fight back. Like I said I will handle it from here out! No more help and especially not power exertion like with Dojo!

Everyone understood that.

Foust: OK, you also can't get to stressed. Like Skipper that time when he kept swelling up like a balloon. [everyone snorts] It could slowly unravel Dojos work, though won't have any effects on ours unless the unraveling gets really bad.

Athena: Good to know.

Foust nods: Now everyone off to bed. We got a big day in the am!

Skipper heard all this and looked down, but walked away a short distance from the door.

Britt got rid of the bad energy with Chanseys help again and returned to the house exhausted.

Britt: Chansey thank you so much, you deserve a well needed rest, return. [she does] Skipper, aren't you going to bed? 

Skipper: Huh? oh bed, yeah I'll be in soon. Good work with Foust and Chancy on Lady Soldier. [pats Britts shoulder]

Britt: Thanks, I couldn't do much, but I'm glad I could help and that they are both alright. Good night,

Skipper. [walks up the stairs, turns at top] You should get some rest it's going to be a long day tomorrow. [goes to her room shutting the door]

Skipper grinned at where Britt was standing then takes out his deck and glares at his Red Eyes, which is a bit closer to the coloring of Joeys now. He sighed at it, reshuffled his deck, then headed for the room with the rest on The Team, well the male portion anyway.

The next morning Mortys was making pancakes for everyone.

Britt and Yoh: Morning Morty, smells good. What are we having?

Morty: Pancakes I left toppings on the table, I'll call you when their done.

Britt: Okay thanks Morty.

Skipper found Athena in sickbay staring at Dojo whose sleeping soundly in an incubator for safety.

Skipper: Lady Soldier, Morty made pancakes. What are you doing in here? You always run us over to get pancakes.

Athena: He used up all his power on me and put himself in danger for me. I didn't want him to do that.

Skipper: Uh I know he scared you, but hes going to be fine don't worry.

Athena: I cant help it.

Britt walked upstairs and knocked on Foust door: Foust, pancakes are ready. Come on time to wake up.

Foust: I'll be down soon as I check on Dojo. He needs his medicine.

Britt: Alright.

She left and Foust went to where sickbay with Dojos medicine.

Foust: Sorry to interrupt, but it's time for Dojos medicine. [gives Dojo medicine] He'll be okay guys. I'll leave you to it. He should be waking up soon. [he leaves, Dojo wakes up] 

Skipper: Well that was timely!

Athena snorted at that as she opened the top of the incubator. She picked up the at the moment little dragon and hugged him, he grinned.

Dojo: Yeah I know never scare you like that ever again.

Athena: Got that right mister!

Dojo grinned at her Skipper like reply.

Skipper: See? Happy ending to that part of this adventure! Now lets eat!

Joey: One you sound like me and two, not if I get there first! [runs down hallway]

Athena: Oh its on!

Dojo rides on her shoulder as Skipper and her race Joey to the kitchen.

Every-one was already topping there pancakes as Britt is drowning hers in chocolate chips and a river of syrup, she looked up and smiled: Morning Skipper, Athena, and Dojo

They all dug in.

Joey: Hey Skipper you feeling OK? You ended up last in our little race.

Skipper: I'm not used to my human body still because in my real body I would have beaten ya! But yeah I feel fine.

Clay: Good we don't need anyone else going down on this mission.

Kowalskis: Agreed.

Tea and Britt: Please, no more injuries or power drains.

Britt: Oh yeah! Speaking off. [gets up, hands both Athena and Dojo herbal tea] Lady Tsunade taught me how to make this. It's a special herbal tea that can help with your aura. I know and understood what you said Athena, but some herbal tea never hurts anyone. I forgot to give it to you guys yesterday. Anyways if you drink this your aura should go back to normal and there's some herbs in there that's supposed to help with recovery.

Athena: Sweet, I can use it when I'm having issues to calm them down.

Faust: Interesting could you teach me how to make that tea?

Britt: Yeah sure, I need to gather more herbs first though.

Private: Can I go with you?

Britt: Sure the more the merrier, anyone else want to go?

Nigel suddenly walked in, in a rather dashing human form holding the Mo-by Morph-er Shen-Gong-Wu: I would like to go, I'm always interested in anything to do with tea as a true Britt like my nephew!

Everyone stared at him. 

Athena: But I never- and hes- but I- he- Gah! How dose he bloody do that?! [gestures wildly at him]

He laughed at her reaction.

Skipper: He finds us, he always finds us! We could be on Mars and someone will say some British thing and he'd pop up and make a comment!

Everyone laughed at that.

Nigel: Oh and you know its true!

Sonic: Yeah that's the scary part!

The herb hunters went, as they do Nigel was filled in about the situation. They are told to be back before the tourney starts as Private is Skippers alternate.

Skipper turned to Athena: Lady Soldier, you need this more then I do, besides I'm not really into tea for the most part. [holds out tea]

He had gotten some because it was thought that it would help with the body issues he was having, the rest of Team Penguin got some too. 

Yami cleared his throat at him, but didn't say anything. He had a stern look on his face too.

Athena: You keep it for me so I don't loose it. Besides you might need the pick me up during the tourney today.

Yami relaxed a bit, but was still giving Skipper a look. no one said anything on it though.

The others returned with the right herbs and turned the now clean kitchen to herbal tea central.

Britt: Okay first we need to mix the ingredients all together.

She taught them how to mix the ingredients and how to make the tea while Foust took notes of how to make the tea.

Britt: Okay that's how you make the tea, and this is the end result.

Foust: Interesting on what a bunch of small herbs can do. I'll definitely make this tea for my patients next time.

Nigel: Good show! Tea can be very therapeutic and relax people to.

Athena called to him from the next room: Your so darn British! I just love it!

He snorted loudly: She gets me with that when I least expect it!

Private: I think its her revenge for your random show ups!

Nigel laughed, he agreed with that theory.

Britt poured Uncle Nigel a cup, and handed it to him: Here you are, Uncle Nigel.

Nigel: Oh thanks, dear girl. [takes a drink] This is good, usually medicine taste bad, but in tea it's really good. 

Britt: It's not medicine, silly it's just a simple herbal tea that helps with recovering your aura and help with it, its really just a strong herbal tea, but I understand what you meant.

Nigel: Egad, tea can do all that? 

Britt: If it's made properly, yes.

Britt showed them how to preserve the tea next and Foust took notes on this as well: Okay now, we better clean up the mess that was left.

We cleaned up the tea mess that was left behind. Britt then went into the living room: The tourney is going to start again soon, you coming to watch Uncle Nigel?

Nigel: Surely! I was watching it on TV, but decided to see it live when I figured out that the Kowalski and Skipper were our Captain and Lt.

Dojo: And how did you figure that out?

Nigel: I spotted Kowalski using his clip board during a match and when Skipper almost lost one of his matches he mouthed 'Hoover Dam'.

Tristan: Whoa, your an observant one!

Nigel: [perky] Indeed!

Tristan: Still doesn't explain how you found us. 

He just grinned.

Rico: Just go with it, guys.

Private: My Uncle Nigel's just that good.

Athena: It kind of scares me sometimes.

Nigel just laughed.

Skipper: OK now that the mess is cleaned up lets head out.

Dojo: Ill be watching on TV, Foust says that it would be bad for me to get into it with Chase again, should he show up. 

Athena: OK then see you later then.

Private: Bye Dojo, have fun with your R and R.

Britt put on her backpack and everyone else grabs their gear. They headed out and made it to the arena again just fine.

Kowalskis: OK, so more field narrowing for me and more butt kicking for you Skipper!

Skipper: That's right good luck today boys!

The four knock arms before walking to their opponents which had been decided the night before.

The Others: Good luck guys !

Everyone headed to where they were supposed to go to watch the matches from afar for now. Yami Yugi did as they did the day before, but anytime they were watching Skipper it was with unhidden intensity with some worry today as the matches seem to have a greater effect on him this time around.

Omi: Is The King Of Games angry at Skipper? It looks like he is scowling at him.

Athena: Weird, also dose Skipper look pale to anyone else?

She then flinched as she held in a power surge. She then went for the water bottle full of that aura tea from before.

Raymundo: Are you sure that you should have come with us?

Athena: Since I'm a duelist I'm coming to all the matches and half of this mission is because I couldn't hold my own against Chase so yes and I fine Raymundo don't worry.

Raymundo: If your sure.

Skipper and Yami Yugi went over to the gang during break Private at his side. Who couldn't stop glancing at Skipper.

Yami Yugi: Sorry! [snatches water bottle] Skipper your thirsty have some!

Skipper: Yugi-

Yami Yugi: Drink it! [shoves it in Skippers face]

Skipper: OK fine.

He chugged a good amount down then gave it back to Athena. Private sighed with relief and Yami Yugi looked a bit less tense.

Skipper: I'm fine guys. Relax. 

Nigel: Skipper, your obviously not fine.

Skipper: [rubs the back of his head] Well I am now. I'll be fine alright? Thanks guys.

Yugi and Yami together nodded.

Athena: We were just worried after all dauling doesn't effect Kowalskis like this.

Joey: You sure? Look at him!

Private: Rico and him do look a little weird, but not like they are in pain as Skipper did. They just look a little freaked out.

Tea: You don't think Chase did something to them do you?

Kimiko: Lets go find out!

Omi: Yes, with post marked haste! 

Nigel: [snorts] You mean 'post hast' young one.

Omi: That too!

Everyone snorted, then went over to them. Chase was still no where to be seen.

Athena: You OK Lt? You guys look freaked, but you shouldn't because according to this message I just got from Kaiba you and Skipper don't have anymore matches today. [holds up PDA]

Kowalskis: Look at the next matches for tomorrow on the big board. [points]

And sure enough the first match of the next day was Skipper vs Kowalskis.

Athena: Yup! Called that one!

Kowalskis: What are we gonna do now?

Joey: The same thing Yugi and I did, dual your hardest and may the best one win!

Skipper: Yeah, it will prove whose better equipped to finish this mission. We'll push each other to the limit! Like Yugi and Joey did.

Kowalskis: Well OK if your sure. Hey if I win will you let me use your Red Eyes?**

Skipper: No! [holds it possessively]

Everyone looked at each other. To lighten the mood Athena put on the song 'No Matter What' and they started singing, grinning as they started to walking.

Britt gives both former penguins the tea out of her backpack. They drink some of it and hand it back. She put it back in her backpack.

Britt: Who's left today?

Athena: [flinches at power surge drinks tea again] Our guys have no more matches so I say we bail.

Skipper: Well checking out the competition is always a good idea.

Omi glanced at him, but stayed silent.

Nigel: If your sure it won't over tax you Skipper.

Skipper: [a bit annoyed] I'm not hatch-ling Spy Guy-

Not paying attention he ran into another duelist, who swings on him. He ducks and backs off.

Skipper: Hey, stand down! 

?: names Rick and I'm going to win this tourney!

Skipper: Tsh fat chance! For one and two where do you get off swinging on someone like that?

Rick: I'm in the middle of a match and you ruined my concentration!

Skipper: [waves at other duelist to say sorry] Well in the future you better watch that attitude mister or I will watch it for you!

Ricks cronies then came over: You and what army tiny?

This was true, the morphed penguins were not much taller if at all then Yugi. Only Kowalskis and Nigel were tall like Joey and Tristan. Who then stepped up: Back off!

Nigel: [whispers to Skipper] Fighting in that form would be a bad idea.

Skipper: [whispers back] I know that and I wasn't planing on it, but I won't stand down if they challenge.

Nigel: [whispers back] That's what I'm afraid of.

He backed away from Skipper, but stays with in the group.

Yami Yugi stepped up: Hey boys, one phone call to Kaiba and I can get you both disqualified so everyone back down.

Skipper wasn't worried about this threat of course, but acted accordingly. Rick of course was and backed right down, but gave Skipper a look that said 'he not always going to be there'.

Athena: [wraps arm around Skippers] Come on lets head out.

Skipper knew its bad to stress her like the others and nodded. They headed back to the hideout. They found Dojo watching the whole thing on TV.

Sonic: Hi Dojo were back.

Dojo: [turns head] Hi guys. Welcome back. Great job out there today.

Everyone who competed today: Thanks.

Dojo: You two OK? Why do you have Skippers arm like that?

Athena: Skipper just ran into a jerk at the stadium. It ruffled his feathers. My touch calms him.

Skipper blushes: Well it calms the others too. [politely pulls away]

Athena: True. [grin]

Dojo: You seem a bit nervous you OK Athena?

Athena: Yeah I'm good. Its Skipper vs Kowalskis in the am that's all. [thinking]: Skippers energy was a bit wonky. Has he been morphed to long?

Kowalskis: Weird request can I have a calming hug too?

Athena: Surly! [hugs Kowalskis thinking]: His energy is fine. So it can be the morphing perhaps its the stress effects him differently?

Britt: Aw sweet.

The two stopped hugging. Everyone goes off to do their own thing for the rest of the day. Sonic, Private, Shadow and Tails go outside and play, Rico and Skipper watch some wrestling. Dojo was with Foust for a check up. Athena and Tea have a rematch while she thought things over. Kowalskis and Britt head to the lab when they done Britt thanks him. She zipped up her backpack went upstairs put it away and headed outside to read again under the tree.

Britt ran out the door: Remember Kowalskis, your sworn to secrecy! Thanks again! [shuts the door]

Kowalskis: No problem! 

He went to join Yugi and Yami, who were guarding the egg. Anna had Yoh, Morty, Mosuke and Amidamaru doing some more training.

Yami: So Kowalskis where do you think Chase was today?

Kowalskis: Don't know, I was expecting him to show, but nothing. Um I have a question. Could you talk to Skipper for me about his stress level and such? The way hes been acting lately is making me a bit nervous, but well I don't feel that I'm the one to say anything.

Yami: Sure when he goes outside after dinner like hes been doing since we got here we'll ask him on a walk.

Yugi nodded.

Kowalskis: Thanks.

Back downstairs:

Everyone was doing their own thing and as Britt reads the same animals came and sat where they were as she continued reading. That is until Britt felt a drop on her head. Tails, Private, Shadow, Sonic, Anna, Morty, Mosuke and Amidamaru are already inside as they were quicker and don't have animals using them as a bed. They got off quickly when it started down pouring. She ran in soaked to the bone protecting the book. Then went upstairs grabbed some clothes and locked herself in the bathroom with a 'Do Not Disturb Sign' on the door. Five minutes later Britt came down, hair wrapped up on her head with a towel. She headed to the kitchen and made a different kind of herbal tea.

Nigel came in: Reminds me of London! 

He grinned.

Britt: Hi, Uncle Nigel. This is just a precautionary thing, but I can make you some regular tea if you like?

Nigel: Don't mind if I do.

He sat down and she made him regular tea in a different colored cup and handed it to him. Then set out the sugar cubs for him and joined him at the table.

Nigel: So whats that new tea for?

Britt: It keeps whoever drinks it from catching a cold. Though it's not all that effective if it's drunk an hour later or after the first sneeze or cough of a cold. By that point it might as well be to late to drink it. That's why as soon as I got out of the shower I went in here to make it, so I won't catch a cold. The shower and dry clothes helped too. [puts tea down, walk a few paces away from table, takes her hair out of towel letting it fall down her back, brushes it, pull it back up in a ponytail, sits back down at table]

Nigel: Another precaution? 

Britt: No, my Memaw always told me to brush my hair while it's wet because knots in dried long hair is a pain too get out. I learned the hard way that she was right. [shrugs]

Nigel grinned. Then Reo came in.

Reo: Greetings my friends! I'm going to star dinner early today, but we shall eat at the same time. Are you OK Britt? You look a bit sad.

Britt: I'm fine. [smiles] See?

She quickly did the tea dishes and put them away.

Reo: [grins] Thanks. [puts hand on Britts shoulder] We will get your poke pals back if we have to head into that realm of darkness and take them back in person! Know that.

Nigel grinned at Reo as Britt hugged him: Thanks Reo. [lets go] Wait how did you know that?

Reo: Simple everyone was filled in on the entire mission. Not just what happened to Athena.

Britt: That makes sense, but I smiled when I said I was fine that's what I don't get. How you knew that I wasn't?

Reo: True friends just know in times such as these my dear. [grins]

Nigel: That and not even the greatest actor can fake a true smile either. Different muscles are used in fake ones and real ones.

Yoh: Way to pull a Kowalskis and ruin the moment. [snorts]

Nigel: Someone has to do it as hes not in the room. [snorts]

Britt: [smiles] Thanks guys, I'm feeling a lot better. And so true, Uncle Nigel.

Nigel grinned.

Reo: Alright, I better get started on dinner. Accept to get a drink, no one is to enter until it's time to eat. [kicks everyone out of room, gets started cooking]

Nigel: He doesn't want us to steal his secrets of cooking. [grins]

Private laughed from the couch: Rico gets like that sometimes.

Britt: Maybe it's both of their things. [looks out window] Well it's still raining. What should we do now, while we wait?

Nigel: I have no idea!

Britt: Me either.

Rico: Watch wrestling?!

Britt: Ooh I'd love too but my inner fan girls well . . . to put it blunt mean and loud. 

Skipper: How loud? 

Britt: [blushes fire truck red] Back home before I went traveling on my own, I woke my Dad up on accident through two shut doors.

Rico: Wow!

Skipper: Yeah, can't have that so wrestling is a no go. Though I'd love too see that one day. [grins]

Private: Athena, what do you want to do?

Athena: I got something in the training room for just this situation!

They headed to the training room and there's a dummy of Jack Spicer and one of Chase then others of other bad guys.

Skipper: Oh! You guys thinking what I'm thinking?!

Everyone: Demolition bad guy derby! Woo!

Britt: Woohoo! This is gonna be fun.

So that's what happened: Skipper grabs the on of Blowhole and Athena got Chase. Omi took Jack and so on. They take them on and beat the stuffing out of them then hear Reos call to the table. They all got to the table to see what delicious food he cooked.

Athena: Yay! [pats full belly] 

Nigel: Athena like a DA full tummy!

Athena: Yup- Wait what?

Nigel: What no like a DA nick name?

Athena: Just never heard you call me that before- Gah!

She grabbed myself from a bad power surge. She held in a grunt of pain as well.

Everyone else: Athena! [all look worried and scared]

Athena: I'll be fine! [grunt] Give me a sec!

She jammed her eyes shut as they started to look weird, she can tell by the looks on Dojo and Privates faces. The scales raise a bit, making everyone else nervous.

Athena: Oh no you don't! Not yet!

She banged a fist on the table and made let out a short shriek of effort. Then she flopped, tired.

Athena: [panting] See? I'm fine now.

Skipper: [sounding scared] You- You sure Lady Soldier?

Athena: Yeah just let my guard down there for a sec is all. I'm OK now I promise.

Private: O-OK, well just have to trust you on this one, but don't hold back. Tell us if your in a lot of pain. OK?

She nodded. The other all enjoy the food that Reo made for and like clockwork after dinner, Skipper went outside. He didn't even care that it was still raining, though it was now just a light drizzle.

Omi: Huh I wonder what he dose out there.

Everyone shrugged. Kowalskis grinned at Yami Yugi and pointed at the door with his eyes. Yami Yugi grinned, excused himself and went out the door as well grabbing their jacket from the back of the couch as they went. They had wanted to talk to Skipper anyway, Kowalskis asking him was the perfect excuse.

Rico: Kowalskis?

Kowalskis: Oh will you look at the time! I better clean up that lab! [leaves]

Everyone else: He is definitely up to something.

Anna: Amidamaru go see what it is.

Amidamaru : Me?! But- 

Anna: Go! 

Amidamaru : Yes ma'am. [secretly follows]

When he sneaked into the room he saw that the lab is in pristine condition. Kowalskis was on one side of the room doing energy experiments. If he wasn't careful he could hurt him self with the dangerous energy he was using. As a human he was a bit less sensitive, but not all that much and he was the worst out of all of Team Skipper too.

Amidamaru reported in.

Britt and Athena: Hoover Dam! That's dangerous! What in the world is he up to?

They all sat to ponder Kowalskis

In the mean time: 

Yami Yugi walked into the woods looking for the tank top wearing Skipper. They heard him before they found him, he was punching a tree.

Skipper: [punch] Cant- [punch] -let it- [punch] -win!

He let out a few big breaths then relaxed, though he was shaking.

Skipper: [shouts] Damn Chase! Damn him! He played me like a fiddle! Using my Lady Soldier like that-

Yami Yugi: Skipper?

Skipper: Gah! Don't ever sneak up on me again, Spiky Headed Wonder!

Yami Yugi: Really? That's what you came up with-? Wait Skipper what wrong your shaking and your arms!

The veins on his arms had gone black. Skippers eyes went big and he covered them with his hands.

Skipper: [quickly] I'm fine. Its under control.

Yami Yugi: Skipper that's a sign of energy tainting, [commanding] Whats going on?!

Skipper: I'm doing my mission, if this is a side effect, so be it.

Yami Yugi: That's what has been wrong with you lately! I knew it I just couldn't confirm because its so hard to get near you most of the time. Skipper, what is going on?!

Skipper: [glares] Its the only way to save my Lady Soldier! This happens to me while dauling, a trade off that buys her time to stay her. We will be able to fix her soon!

Yami Yugi: By loosing you?! You saw as I did the way she reacted when Dojo used all his power to help her! Don't you know what an energy taint can lead to? Corruption! Like what was explained that night! You could end up changing from a light element to a dark and then -Oh! I know what Chase is up to- I now know what he meant when he said I know your secret! You are in-

Suddenly Skipper rushed them, grabbing them by their shirt and holding them against a tree.

Skipper: You keep your mouth shut about that!

Yami Yugi: Skipper, if you so much as-

Skipper: [raises fist] I know you won't shadow blast me! So don't even threaten me with it! So listen because this is the last time I'll say this to you: I'm fine and its under control!

Yami Yugi: Skipper, your strong, but sometimes its not enough when it comes to things like this-

At the same time they say 'Kowalskis' they hear him calling for Skipper. So the humanized penguin leader thought he said it in a surprised way, but he continued to hold him with his fist raised until:

Athena: [calling] Skipper?! Yami! Yugi?

Skipper jolted then let them go, taking a deep breath. Yami Yugi tossed him their jacket.

Yami Yugi: Wear that for now. Because of what happened at dinner I won't say anything because what might happen. We need to get this mission done.

Skipper nodded then put on the trademark blue jacket.

Kowalskis and Athena arrived.

Athena: There you guys are!

Kowalskis: Good, we found you!

Yami Yugi: Yeah, was leading Skipper as he was getting pretty lost!

Skipper scowled at him, but didn't say anything. Yami Yugis eyes held a bit of amusement.

Skipper: What do you need us for?

Athena: The egg hatched! All that came out was energy, no baby dragon! It might have been a decoy! [takes swing of tea as another small power surge hits]

Skipper: Did anything happen?

Athena: Blasted me into the wall because the others had the sense to duck, that's about it.

Skipper: Well, lets head back then!

Skipper takes point Athena walking beside him. Kowalskis looked at Yami Yugi who nodded at him. Kowalskis sighed, but that's it.

Foust and Anna were already gloved, when the other came in. Chansey is out. Britt carefully used the energy ninja thing like with Athena and Dojo.

She worked until something hit her: Gah! [hits knees, gets up tears falling down face, she continues working on egg] There's nothing I can do. If I do anything to this energy bubble, I'll destroy him and he's speaking. He's a speaking to me like if it would talk to dragon who was telepathic, through the bubble. There may not be any dragon in it, but it has life. [turns to Dojo, tears falling, out of the healing energy] Dojo? What are we to do?

Dojo: [sadly] I don't know

Skipper: But your a dragon man!

Dojo gave him a look, but that was it.

Dojo: If mew, Athenas mimic using Persian and I work with her, it may help.

Kowalskis: I have an invention called The Rejuvenate Chamber that might help with this though its untested.

Everyone else: Go get it!

He did and they put the egg into the chamber. He presses buttons he needs to and it works, the others sighed with relief. Dojo and Mew work together on the egg as Britt tried again, same as Foust and Anna as back up.

Britt: He's happy that so many people are willing to help him, he says thanks. Chansey! Make more solution, please! Its working.

They were giving it to their patient in a spray form. She did and all of the others continue. Britt closes her eyes with every scream of pain that's channels through her.

Britt: I'm sorry it's gonna hurt, just a bit longer!

They others helped by lending in their energy as they continued working.

Britt sighed with relief and looked at everyone with a huge smile on her face.

Foust: He's going to make it.

They worked on the finishing touches of the treatment, until they were done with no breaks.

Dojo: By the way the dragon is a she. I think Chase told her to say 'he' through the egg should it hatch.

Athena: I don't think he intended it to, I'm certain this was a decoy, but I'm glad she hatched well kind hatched. Shes nothing but energy at the moment.

Kowalskis: Look! Her body is forming!

Shes was a serpentine dragon like Dojo, but had shimmering wings that reminded everyone of moonlight.

Kowalskis: I think we should call her Selene, after the Greek Goddess Of The Moon.

Nigel: Way to use your trivia Kowalskis!

Athena: Awe I like it! Everyone?

Everyone nodded. Her connection with Britt suddenly widens to include everyone. They all shuddered as we cant help it, it was just how their bodies reacted to her power. Skipper, in the back of the group, had a reaction like Athena did at dinner the dragons power. He and Athena were ridiculously sensitive to it just then, but Athena having a reaction too which kept every-ones attention in on, well Yami Yugi and Kowalskis did watch Skipper as well.

Selene: [timid] Do I hurt you?

Athena: Don't worry little one, everyone is fine. You just rest in there, OK?

Selene: Okay, he isn't here is he? The one who hurt me?

Anna: No, your safe now. Your among friends.

Selene: Friends?

Britt: Yes, were your friends.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Selene grinned them.

Athena and Private: Awe shes so cute! [doe eyes]

Skipper grinned at that, then came over: Don't worry Chase wont hurt you again and if he tries he would have to go through all of us and that's no easy task.

Knuckles: That's for sure! [flexes]

Everyone grinned at that.

Athena: He won't come near you.

Selene: [smiles] Okay I'm trusting you all, is there a way that I may help? I heard bits of conversation inside the egg. But not much given that it's hard to hear anything inside this thing. I may be young and small, but I can still help if you let me.

Skipper: So gun ho for one so small! I like her more! [grins]

Foust: [grins] You just focus on getting better for now. Perhaps we'll think of something by then.

Selene grinned went goes to sleep.

Anna: Dojo your in charge of her OK?

Dojo: Sure fine, not like I'm not used to handling kids [winks at Xiaolin guys]

Everyone grinned as they all knew he regarded them as his kids.

They tiptoed away from Selene as they focus on thinking of a way for her to help.

Athena: Well after all this excitement I think we should take an early night! What say you gang?

Joey: Yeah in the am The Captain and The LT are going to have their toughest match yet! Off to bed all three of ya!

Anna: I like the way u think!

Yoh: I'm for it.

Britt leaned down and smiled at Chansey, pointing her poke-ball at her.

Britt: Thanks for all your help today, you deserve a long needed rest. Return. *she does, Britt stands back up]

They all headed upstairs and go to bed. The next day when they got to the tourney there's a surprise. Kaiba unveils a huge new state of the art (Kowalskis drool worthy) dual arena that is to be used by the ones in the final couple rounds and Skipper and Kowalskis are the ones to take it for its first spin.

Athena: Bet you guys some sushi that he was waiting for you guys having to face each other to pull out that bad boy!

Tristan: Yeah, sounds like something that show off would do.

Kowalskis: [staring at it with starry eyes] Sh! Shes beautiful!

Everyone: sweat drops!

But Britt drooled a little.

Britt: Eek! The tech that must of been put into that thing! [gets chills]

Kowalskis: It's not a thing, she's a work of art!

Skipper: Kowalskis! Britt! Focus! And Kowalskis don't turn her into a complete scientist!

Kowalskis and Britt: Sorry, Skipper.

Kowalskis: And she liked technology before. I just tweaked her liking for scientific good purposes. It's not like I broke or changed her.

Tea: I think I just learned more about Kowalskis then I really wanted to know!

Tristan: Yeah same here!

Athena burst into a fit of giggles: You hang out with a ghost with the power of darkness and Kowalskis freaks you out? Wow!

All duelist, but Yami Yugi, turn red. Said 'Spiky Headed Wonder' laughed.

Everyone shrugged grinning, that's when Kaiba asked for everyone to take their places saying the matches were going to begin.

Athena: Good luck Skipper and Kowalskis!

Them: Thanks Lady Soldier!

The boys shook hands then split as they go on the opposite sides of the arena, where they stand. When Kowalskis can be seen again, he had a scary determined look on his face.

Private: I have never seen him look like that before!

Joey: Its because Kowalskis isn't seeing Skipper as his C/O at the moment. Hes seeing him as a rival. a friend still yes, but a rival.

Skipper grinned at the look he was getting, but wondered if there was a little anger of some kind in there too. He had known Kowalskis long enough that he could usually tell.

The match began, it was an epic back and fourth, one countering the other. Kowalskis was using his swift calculation ability, while Skipper used his talent for brute force. It was only when Kowalskis had Skipper boxed into a corner did he go for his Red Eyes.

Kowalskis: Oh that's a problem!

Skipper ended up having a reaction which Kowalskis took advantage of and rid the field of it with a card combo. It was so strong that it knocked Skipper off the platform he was on and on to the ground.

Everyone: Skipper!

Skipper hissed in pain and annoyance, but got back up: Oh well played Kowalskis. [climbs back to his spot] But not good enough! I was expecting a move like that. Which is why I set the time machine trap which brings back my Red Eyes! Ha!

Kowalskis: But your life points!

Skipper: That's my trap you forgot about three turns back. Neut-rant Z gives me three thousand before the attack hurts my points! So ha again!

Kowalskis: Oh crude biscuits!

Skipper then boosted the power of the dragon with the dragon nails card he drew and wiped out Kowalskis remaining life points.

Everyone was silent until the two shook hands, smiling and walk off the platform as best friends then everyone cheers and congrats were given to both of them.

Joey: Wow! Epic come back Skipper!

Skipper: I learned that from watching you actually, though Kowalskis did have an edge on me.

Kowalskis: Thanks Skipper.

Athena: Nicely done boys!

Britt: You both did great.

Private: Yeah, way to go guys! 

The Team shared a high five.

Britt and Athena: That just never gets old. [grins]

Skipper: OK, lets head for refreshments!

Kowalskis ended up at the back of the group and sighed before going with them. The rest of the matches go fine and Chase was still a no show.

Rico: He must be up to something big. [takes sip of Coke Zero]

Athena: [shaking] Or as Jack Sparrow would put it: Waiting for the opportune moment!

Private: Are you OK?

Athena: When we get back I'm going to relax for a while. Perhaps the excitement from Skippers and Lts match was more then I thought.

Skipper: Good call Lady Soldier, but we still need to find out who I will be facing in the am!

It was Rick, the one Skipper nearly got into a fight with.

Skipper: Sweet!

Nigel rolled his eyes: Easy Skipper, don't get over excited now You look pale and the muscles in your arms are twitching.

Skipper: I'm fine, its under control [crosses arms]

Britt: OK Skipper. So guys what do you say we get out of here?

Everyone nodded and head back to the base with their left over refreshments.

Britt: Dojo, Selene we are back.

Selene: [perks up, smiling] Hey guys welcome back! [flies over, Britt catches her]

Britt and Anna: Great job, Selene. You've been working on your flying skills.

Selene: Yeah during commercials I thought I'd give it a go.

Tea: Well don't push yourself, OK? 

Selene: OK.

Dojo: Yeah shes strong for her age.

Kowalskis: [grins] Wow The Rejuvenate Chamber works better then I thought! Not only is she way better then she should be at this early stage, shes way stronger too!

Dojo wasn't sure that's what it was, but didn't say anything.

Athena: Good going Lt!

Kowalskis: Yay! [giddy] It works! It work it! Works!

Skipper laughs: Wow!

He suddenly got a message from Kaiba, that he needed to come to the stadium early the next day before the matches. He told the other and they say that they will meet him at the normal time he would report in.

They all did their own thing again. Selene was training with Dojo to get stronger and learn more flying techniques Britt was playing with Shadow, Private and Tails. Sonic took his own chances at cards, Anna, Morty, Mosuke, Amidamaru, and Yoh went outside, doing the training Anna told them to do, Uncle Nigel was reading some of his Sherlock Holmes books, Rico was upstairs secretly playing with his Miss Perky, that he snuck in. If he heard someone coming in he'd hide her and get out a monster Truck magazine. Reo and Raymundo were training outside as well, but near the river further in the forest. Britt was upstairs training for a few minutes. Then she fixed what she broke off the dummies, headed downstairs and got into the kitchen to cook since it was her turn.

Dojo: Your doing great Selene!

Selene: How come you do not have wings Master Dojo?

Dojo: Not all dragons have them and Master Dojo?

Omi: But Dojo isn't master of anything, but perhaps eating! [laughs]

Athena: [smacks Omi on head with fan] Hey don't be mean!

Selene: He is the one teaching me so he is my Master.

Britt got started on a simple, but gigantic meal and saw Sonic trying to sneak food.

Britt: Hey no snacking!

Sonic: Come on please? Just one chili dog?

Britt: Nope, if I caved to you, I'd have to cave to everyone. [shows him out the kitchen door, returns to cooking]

Skipper then walked in grinning: Nicely handled Lady Archer! [goes in fridge]

Britt gives him a look 

Skipper: Oh OK! 

He got a soda and left the room. She rolled her eyes grinning and continues cooking. When she was done she set the table and called everyone in.

Britt: Tonight's dinner is mashed potatoes, sweet corn, green beans and your choice of fish or meatloaf. Salt, pepper and butter are also on the table.

Rico: Fish Fish!

Athena: Taters precious!

Britt: Dig in guys.

Everyone did and ate themselves full.

Skipper: Ah! Until you and Reo started cooking for us I never knew human food could taste so good! [rubs belly]

Britt: [blushes] Thanks Skipper.

Reo: [blushes] Yeah, thanks.

Skipper grins: Well I'm hitting the bunks. Early wake up in the am.

Yami jolts where he had been floating near the ceiling: What? No post dinner walk about?!

Skipper: Nah. Not tonight. Night everyone.

Everyone: Night.

Britt did the dinner dishes and everyone was off to rest their full stomachs and then to do their own things. Later everyone went to sleep. Athenas the last. She had a bad feeling about Skipper so with Dark Magician and his lady counter part help she devised a way to protect him from bad energy and his own wonky energy to reveal in the am. The she got to bed aided by a sleep spell from the two.

The next morning it was Raymundos turn to make an early breakfast, he made cheese omelets and toast with butter and jam or peanut butter. Everyone enjoyed the delicious breakfast he made. Raymundo cleaned up the morning dishes and they all played with Selene, before her training with Dojo.

Skipper: Well happy training Dragon Buddy Duo. I got to go see what Kaiba wants!

He headed outside to We'll Be There from The Music to Dual By playing Athena singing the girl voice while The Team do the first two guy lines, the third about hard choices goes to Yami Yugi and everyone gives him a quick look. The line that starts with 'turn around' was sung by Marlene sitting on a humanized with the Mo-by Morph-er Julian (though he still has his tail and ears) who joins her. They all just grinned in a 'should have known they would show up' sort of way. Athena sings with them for the part just after. Then she point to various others. Dark Magician and his lady equal sing the part about the friendship symbol and gently tie hers and Skippers arms together with a (of course) pink cord. Thanks to them helping and her energy she transfers a cute dragon like symbol of protection to his arm. It hurt a bit, but he doesn't let it show. Then the rest just sang the song as normal with him just grinning at the rest of his goof balls. They sang as a group at the end course.

After the song:

Skipper: Jeez guys, we are going to see each other in an hour! [wink says hes kidding]

He was then told what the symbol was for. Everyone grinned at Skipper. Skipper grinned as well and they all said 'bye' as he walks away.

Athena: Well that was fun!

Omi: Perhaps, but was the singing really necessary?

Athena: No, but it was fun! So what is team mammal doing here?

Marlene: Nigel got paranoid for us and came and got us.

Julian: I beat him in the race here. [grins]

Nigel: Just coincidence, I'm not used to this body.

Julian: No need to make DA excuses of why you lost.

Nigel: Don't underestimate me young one, soon in a rematch, I'll beat you.

Julian: So is that a challenge silly no longer penguin?

Nigel: You bet.

Julian: challenge accepted.

Everyone laughed at that last exchange as Kowalskis recorded it.

Athena: There's a line!

They give her a look.

Athena: [giggles innocently] What?

Meanwhile Skipper got to the stadium before Kaiba. He didn't like it and looked behind him when he hears something getting into a fighting stance.

Later the others arrive at the stadium to discover that Skipper is not there yet even though we went early.

Julian: Eh, so where be DA bossy one?

Athena: I'm worried that our PDAs got virus too.

Kaiba then ran over holding Skippers deck.

Yami Yugi: Oh this ain't gonna be good! 

Clay: Now you sound like me!

Britt: I got it Kaiba! Something happened to Skipper. Go get me the security cameras footage now!

He ran off and returned with a disk.

She put it into her laptop and set to work: To find Rick dragging him off from behind! She tracked them to a tree then Chase showed up and turned the camera off. When it was turned back on Skipper is tied and beaten up.

Britt: OK that's it! [stands up, punches tree] He is so gonna pay! Leave him to me, but leave Rick to Skipper. Let's go! [puts laptop in bag]

They ran out to find Rick and Skipper, but not Chase.

Athena: Rick! You dishonorable-

Skipper: Wait! Its not as- [pain grunt] -bad as u think. Chase got angry at him for this! [power surge twitch]

Julian: Say what now?!

Rick turned to look at them from where he was by Skipper and he was beaten worse then Skipper was. Skipper was beaten by Rick only because of the body awkwardness. Rick was then beaten by Chase.

Rick: And this [tries to move, near scream] was only a warning! The virus in your PDAs was from Jack Spicer.

Kaiba: OK Skipper sits the next round out, Private your in for him and Rick your gone!

Private: No Kaiba! [snatches Skippers deck, removing Red Eyes] I want to remove him myself [Death Glare]

Private then put Skippers Red Eyes into his own deck and shuffled it. Skipper tried to tell him 'no', but fainted. Kaiba agrees to Privates request. Kowalskis and Rico, who were proud of their young teammate, carry Skipper and Rick to Foust. Who was in charge of medical for the competition, though he hadn't been needed at it until now.

Yugi: Private, you sure?

Private: Yes, I'm going in and I'll take Rick on fair and square. Just focus on helping Skipper and making Rick better enough to dual. So he can lose fair and square.

Britt nodded and Foust kicks everyone, but her and Anna, out. Anna worked on Rick (and not gently either) while Foust and Britt worked on Skipper. She makes Rick good enough to dual and sent him on his way without a word. Rick goes to his possession to wait for Private and Britt helped Foust and Anna heal Skipper until his breathing was back to normal and even tend to the wounds on his arms, but they didn't say a word about them yet, just kept on healing him.

Just before the match was about to start the two tending to Skipper stopped as they can't really do anything for him anymore. Course Foust can see the energy taint, but he didn't have the heart to mention it at the moment. Private went in to see him and as a symbol of courage and determination take the protection symbol from his arm onto his own, planning on returning it when the match was won. Skipper remained asleep. Private came back out and showed what he did. Who get it and grin at him with out a word. Then they headed into the stadium.

Later at the stadium Kaiba called both contenders to the match saying that Private will fight in Skippers stead.

Everyone: Good luck, Private!

Private : Thanks guys [nervous gulp walks up, determined to beat Rick]

Kowalskis: Even I have never seen Private like this before!

Athena: Course we have never seen Skipper beaten before either!

Rico: True.

Foust: Uh don't worry hes . . . OK. Lets just focus all our good thoughts on Private winning his first Dual Monsters match.

Everyone nodded as the match began.

They two duelist shook hands, in the beginning only talking with their facial expressions. Ricks said 'I'm sorry, I was only doing what I was hired to.'

Privates said 'Apology not accepted! You shouldn't have done what you did, now my friends hurt.' He let go and went to his side of the arena and Rick went to his side. Thus the match match began.

Mew conveyed their thoughts to the rest of the crew.

Kimiko: Oh when I get a hold of Jack Spicer!

Rico grumbled something non-repeatable in polite company while looking dangerous and punching one fist into the palm of his other hand.

Athena: What I want to know is why Jack did it?

Kowalskis: We will pound that out of him later like Rico wants to do.

Julian: But hes so much of a pansy we probably won't even have to touch him!

Omi: And Chase Young saved Skipper. You know Skipper won't be to thrilled about that, but still Chase saved Skipper! 

Athena: Hes evil, but honorable, you can't deny that! If he wasn't evil we'd probably be friends.

Britt: True. But that doesn't change what happened. Well get him back later. And your right Skipper will not be happy too hear what happened, when he wakes up. 

They watched Privates match, as he duels Rick. At the end of the match Private was declared the winner and Rick and his posse were escorted out of the building with two of his posse supporting Rick all the way out.

Everyone: Way to go Private you did awesome! 

Private: Thanks. [grins] Shall we go get Skipper and get out of here?

They nodded

Skipper: No need for that Young Private. You did well. [pats Privates head]

Private: T-Thanks.

Britt and Athena: Skipper, what on earth are you doing out of bed already?

Skipper: Well thanks to you guys, I'm fine, good job to you too.

Kowalskis: [looking relieved] Yup, that's our Skipper! [grins]

Skipper: [suddenly looks alarmed] Wait! Private you didn't use my Red Eyes did you?!

Private: Course I did, but just for the last move-

He suddenly fainted against Skipper as the rush from his victory wore off. Skipper caught him and the card before they hit the ground.

Skipper: Uh back to HQ, only had one match today.

He kept his eyes on Private though. Everyone all nodded and moved out. Private was taken care of in sick bay when they got back. Thanks to only using Red Eyes for a short time and the protection mark he took from Skipper he only got minor dark energy exposure. As the truth about Skippers condition was now exposed to everyone Private called Athena into his room. She doesn't hear what was going, on not that it matters.

Outside sick bay:

Yoh: Why didn't you tell us about this?!

Foust: I had found out when we were treating him, I wanted to wait after the match.

Yami Yugi: Kowalskis and I knew almost the whole time, but I couldn't say anything because of Athenas condition. She going to hate me for it, but its true. It was why Kowalskis was so determined to beat Skipper that he knocked him off the platform! He was trying to save him.

Kowalskis: Yes though the knocking him down was an accident.

Nigel: [blurts] Sure it was!

People snorted at the line because they cant help it.

Inside sick bay:

Athena: Private? You wanted to see me?

He told her what Foust told him about Skipper after he woke up.

Athena: What?! Why would he do that?!

Private: [sits up] For u.

Athena: Say what?

Private: [holds head as its hurts a bit] Now I know what a psyduck feels like, but you heard me. That's why your most likely the only one who can stop him. According to Foust hes turned almost fully dark type.

Athena: oh no but-

Private: Its his Red Eyes! Don't let him use it anymore! [grabs her arm]

Athena: [slight jump] Uh, but Private you know how Skipper is-

Private: [squeezes arm slightly] Just try! [tears up slightly]

Athena: OK, I'll try before his semi final round in the am, because the others my be trying to pry it away from him as we speak.

Private: They won't get it even if they do try. You promise that you will?

Athena: yes. [hugs Private] Now you rest so you can come and watch OK?

Private: OK

He then went to sleep.

Foust had Britt bring Skipper upstairs.

Skipper: What's this about? 

Britt: Don't know, was just told to bring you to Foust. I have no clue what this is a about. [shuts door behind]

Foust used a light sedation needle from behind and carries him to the bed.

Foust: Thank you, could you use that technique of yours, without Chansey on Skippers arms? If we don't do something he'll hurt himself, and he can't use his Red Eyes anymore. But I have a feeling Athena will take care of the second part for us. I'm sorry but the shot will only last ten minutes so you must hurry.

Britt: R-right.

She hurried and used five minutes to create enough solution, then the rest of the ten minutes to get most of the dark energy out of Skippers system. Dojo came in to observe the whole procedure. Britt continued working until there's nothing else she can do leaving a little dark energy left, hieroglyphs hide the evidence as Skipper wakes up.

Skipper: Ow! What was that for?

Foust: Sorry that was for your first part, now for the second part. Britt I'm sorry can you dispose of the items in those containers? And do not come back up, there's some techniques children shouldn't see.

Skipper: [obviously scared] Say what?! Hey what are you going to do to me?!

Hie friends ignored him. 

Dojo: He's right. Oh and leave a small amount and bring it to Kowalskis. He needs to analyze it.

Britt: O-OK.

Foust: Don't worry, Skipper will be more than fine when I'm done.

Skipper: I'm not so sure about that!

Again he was ignored as she nodded and walked downstairs with the containers. Britt disposed the contents of the items leaving a small amount, bottling it safely. Then she handed it to Kowalskis. Kowalskis takes the bottle with him. Then he ran upstairs with the results. An hour later, Skipper is some what normal again and comes out feeling better, if really creep-ed out. He sat down with the group. Foust came down a few minutes later with a shuttering Dojo.

Dojo: [to worried look] I'm fine, but you don't ever want to see what he does up there!

Foust: I warned you after, Britt left that you shouldn't observe that part, but you kept on insisting that you'd be fine. So I went on with what I was doing, besides I thought a fifteen-hundred year old dragon would be able to handle it, that why I didn't throw you out.

Everyone snorted at that then more when Dojo swipes Foust cell phone and dials Master Fungs number. As he slithers out of the room everyone hears him say: I need to call old blues eyes for support! 

Athena: [while walking] I forgot how emo Dojo can get sometimes, but he'll be fine.

Everyone thought she was going to slap Skipper in the back of the head as she walked by, but she didn't. I however give Yami Yugi smack.

Yami Yugi: [rub cheek] We needed that.

She grinned at him.

Skipper wasn't surprised that Athena was not speaking to him. She just curled up with her silvieon plushie and read a bit. The rest of the evening was uneventful with thee exception that Selene was gaining power at such a rate that she nearly matched Dojo now! She was also really big and beautiful. She offers people rides, but only Skipper and Athena took her up on the offer. She pointed out the Draco constellation to them and it made all three of them feel a better. Dojo watched from nearby and again wondered why she was so strong this soon.

The next day they headed for the tourney where Skipper was going to dual again. If he won his next match he'd be in the final one that decided who won the tourney and faced The King Of Games. They headed over to where they were suppose to be when Kaiba tells them to do so. There they waited for Skippers match to begin, but Skipper didn't show and neither did Athena, asking Kaiba to give Skipper a few minutes. He was fine with it.

Athena: Skipper? Can I talk to you?

Skipper: Course Lady Soldier, whats on your mind? I hope your not stressed.

Athena: [to be ironic] I'm fine its under control.

Skipper cleared his throat, unnerved at that answer.

Athena: Skipper, Private told me everything and I mean everything. You've pushed yourself to hard and though it was for me and I appreciate it. I have to ask you to stop. You can't use your bewitched Red Eyes again. I feel horrible that you put yourself at this much risk for me. Can you give it-

Skipper: With what Foust did in working on me, which I suspect required more then a few needles, I'll be fine.

Athena: With time yes, but it takes time for ones element to return to normal once disturbed. You could still be pushed into a dark element and given how uh vulnerable energy wise you are right now it would be very-

Skipper suddenly went from calm to stern: I have a mission to my friends to complete. They are the most important to me as they are to you. Remember that Lady Soldier!

Athena jumped a bit at that, again then as Skipper turned his back on her to head to the dauling arena. She reach out and grab his shoulder, inwardly he jumped.

Athena: Skipper?

His hand came up, as if hes going to put his hand over hers, but he stopped it half way making a light fist. He closed his eyes then continued to walk as if she hadn't touched him. Athena just stood there for a moment staring after him. Then someone she doesn't know came over.

?: Someone named Chase wanted me to give this to you. He also told me to tell you that after what happened, Skipper battle his own Lt and that attack paid for by Jack that Private took care of that he earned this much though not the other thing. He told me that you'd know what it means.

She took the box: Yes. Thanks.

She opened the box to see the poke-balls for the Pokemon that were banished to the shadow realm. Athena could sense that they were inside. A note said that they will recover from the shadow exposure they have, but will out of action for a long while even with the shamans help. Pegasus was also set free. She quickly returned to the crew and handed Britt the poke-balls, she let them out and hugged Lugia and pet Moltres's beak.

Britt: I'm so glad your alright. [tears of joy fall down face] I'm so sorry!

Lugia and Moltres make weak sounds translation: It's alright, it wasn't your fault.

Britt: But still you both ended up in a place you shouldn't of landed in. I'm just glad your fine, but you guys need to rest, OK? 

They nodded.

Yoh: I'll help take a look at their injuries and help you out by doing my best to heal them.

Britt: Thank you Yoh. Alright guys, return. [they do]

Athena: A gift from Chase. [hands over note] He said that Skipper earned them back with everything that's happened.

Morty: So how did it go with Skipper?

Athena flinch and everyone knows that it didn't go as hoped.

Britt: Oh no, he can't use it anymore, but he's not listening. [crumbles the note]

Private: [puts hand on her shoulder] He'll be OK, all we have to do is wait and hope the for best for now.

Britt: [nods and smiles up at him] Thanks Private.

The match began. No one was surprised to see Athena shaking with a combo of power surges and fear for Skipper. The news about him had stressed her to the limit though she kept it under wraps. She only needed to last for a bit longer anyway. The match went back and fourth and over the course of it the crew learned that this duelist is also on Team Jack Spicer. It turned out he wanted to cards too, for their power. They rolled their eyes, but it also turned out the he was pretty good, blocking most of Skippers moves though he had learned from his match with Kowalskis and got himself out of a few tough scrapes. Everyone knew when he drew his Red Eyes as he jumped and glanced back at them. They relaxed though as he didn't summon it right away as was his custom in most of his previous matches.

Athena: He didn't summon it! I was so worried.

Omi: Not to ruin the moment, But your looking scaly again Athena.

From a hidden spot, Julian: That not being good.

Marlene: That's for sure.

Anna tossed her scarf over before anyone else saw.

The match went on. It was getting harder and harder for Skipper.

Skipper: [sweating] Not good.

Joey: How is he going to find another rout out of this beside THAT card? I doing even think I could do it and I'm the king of come backs!

Kowalskis: Rico!

Rico gave Joey a slap.

Kowalskis: He will think of something! He has to.

Skipper glanced over at Athena who was in a state of constant power surges. She waved him off though. Soon after this Skipper was boxed so tight into a corner that there was only two ways out either give up the match or-

Skipper: Well I tried to avoid it.

Athena: No Skipper! Don't do it!

People around her jumped.

Skipper hesitated.

Julian: Don't you be doing it or I will beat you myself!

Everyone blinked at Julian as they hadn't known he followed them this time. Marlene was with him.

Skipper glanced over his shoulder, he looked them all over though his gaze rested on Athena: [thinks]: Sorry guys! [speaking]: I summon The Red Eyes Black Dragon!

Everyone: No! 

There was a pause, then all heck breaks loose! Suddenly there was a nasty power surge and the power goes out said power surge was coming from the Red Eyes card and it continued to surge through the arena and busts it apart! Skipper clutched himself in extreme pain and takes a knee. The others ran forward to try to help him, but fall into a similar pose as Skipper they to were painfully loosing power.

A black shape made of dragonic energy with freakish tan eyes suddenly formed in front of Skipper. 

Dojo sprang forth from Yami Yugis shirt: Oh no! Shaman guys help Athena! The rest of us help Skipper!

Skipper weakly looks up at the form unable to move from pain: Your not Red Eyes!

The form slammed its self into Skipper and for a moment hes the only one there. He then let out a weird falcon like sound and takes of running to fast to be caught as Sonic wasn't there as he had the monks take a turn to be body guards. He and his teammates were to angry at Skipper to even come to the match. The Black Dragon card the was in Yugis possession for safety suddenly burst into flames burning him badly in the process. The same fate took The Silver Dragon card as well as there's to much energy around for Athena to hold it back any more and she like Skipper took off running after making a strange scream.

Britt: Athena! Skipper! Private, come on! Articuno! Zaptos! I choose you! Guys we need a lift! Kowalskis, you and Rico get on Zaptos! And Private you and me are on Articuno! Dojo! Who will you be with, we could use your help! 

Dojo: I'll go with you and we'll find Skipper, everyone else gets the ground!

They left Britt, Dojo, Private and Articuno find Skipper first. Britt reaches into her backpack and grabs an ordinary lasso. She used it and got it in Skippers mouth. Articuno got her closer and she jumped off landing on Skippers back.

Britt: Sorry Skipper! But ye haw!

She pulled on the rope and Skipper tried to fight her off.

Britt: Skipper I'm sorry, but you need to calm DOWN!

She hit him in head hard, but not to hard. He landed safely on the ground with stars forming around his head in his vision. Britt then got out her solution, which was pre-made just in case and gets to work on him. Until he was finally back to his previous human form holding his head.

Skipper: Ow! You have a hard punch there. I'm still seeing stars!

Britt: Skipper I hate to say it, but wait until Athena gets her hands on you.

Skipper: I know, I know. I have it coming too.

Britt: [on radio] Kowalskis! How's your search on Athena?

Kowalskis: Bad news we lost her. She got away. Your Pokemon are not ready for field work yet, but they did a good job given that. How goes it on your end?

Britt: It goes well, got Skipper and hes back in human form!

Kowalskis: Sweet!

Dojo: But I don't think hes going to stay that way, The Black Dragon is part of him now as is The Silver Dragon part of Athena.

Skipper: I hate it when he goes dramatic! It means bad things!

Dojo: Anyway we need to get to the safe guards fast! Chase might go after them himself and Athena was right Selenes egg was a decoy.

Skipper: What are those safe guards anyway?

Dojo: Ones a light sword called Elite Light the other is a dark sword called Dark Mist. That's all I'm going to say right now except that in the wrong hands they will make The Blade Of Chaos.

They walked to where Rico and Kowalskis were. Skipper shook his head clear.

Skipper: Remind me never to let you do any slapping when we get back to HQ.

Britt grinned at him: Alright! Pigeotto! Come on out! [she does] Pigeotto we need your help do you think you can find us a Silver Dragon and report back?

She nodded flew off and spotted Athena resting. Then flew back to report her findings.

Britt: Thanks Pigeotto!

They headed out following Pigeotto. Britt ropes the lasso around Athena lightly and Mew went to talk to her through mind talk. When she's done, Athena reverted back to normal and she got the lasso off.

Britt: Great job Mew. You alright?

Athena: Yeah, but staying as human won't last long. Its good that you turned me back so I won't kill Skipper! Come here you!

Skipper: Hoover Dam! Not good!

He ran for it and Athena chased him around. Everyone laughed and didn't even try to help.

This chase stops when another Chase starts, talking that is: Ah, there's my fave little dragon couple! 

Athena: Gah! You!

Skipper: Shut up! [turns beet red]

Dojo: Couple? Oh! You sick baa-

Kowalskis holds his mouth shut: Language Dojo! Privates present and so are some ladies!

Dojo: Right, sorry. 

Britt: Ger . . . Skipper? Can I please, pretty please?

Skipper and Athena go into a trance looking at Chase, their eyes going dragon like, but Britts calls snaps him out of it.

Skipper: Huh what? Oh yeah, have at him!

He squeezed Athenas shoulder to snap her out of it.

Chase landed and Britt tossed a football bomb at him, it went off in his face and she put on a glove and grabbed a different lasso from her bag. She then shot an arrow and it sends him flying into a tree. Britt used her lasso to coil around him. He starts moving, but it electrocuted him. She then kick him in the ribs and dug into them as she pulled out the arrow. When it finally let's go she dragged him in sight, but far away from the group.

Britt: Come here! I'm gonna teach you the word karma!

She let him go and they exchanged blows, but only hers hit get him against a tree lasso around his shoulders and pull tight, she let go of the end then stomps on the rope with her foot. Britt sent her fist back and go to hit him, but she hit the tree hard enough to break the top half in millions of pieces. Chase got shocked badly.

Britt: Hmph! Next time I won't miss!

She then hit him hard enough in the chest to break ribs. Then after attaching an arrow with an extremely long rope to his shirt. She hit the ground hard enough to send him up two feet then hit him hard enough to send him flying. Britt grabbed the rope and pulled him back in, pulling him head first into a giant rock. Knocking him out then she pulled him near and let go making him hit the ground. She walked over and poked him and frown.

Britt: Knocked out, Hmph! Since you helped Skipper and I don't do killing I'll let you live. [dusts off hands in triumph sort of way]

Athena: OK, no more hanging out with the hulk for you!

Skipper: Well at least this proves that my training is effective! Heh heh!

Athena: Oh yeah, I almost forgot!

Athena then jumped on Skipper and throttled him. Dojo laughs and takes them back to the hide out where Skipper and Athena went to sleep.

Kowalskis: So Foust what do you think?

Foust: Funny I was about to ask you that! I got nothing at the moment, but Anna is doing research. She may turn up something.

Mosuke: Why Anna and not Dojo?

Foust: Because Dojo has to keep his mind clear so he can hone in on those swords he mentioned. By the way he showed me that tape of Britt beating the snot out of Chase good stuff!

Morty: I still don't get the swords as safe guard thing.

Raymundo: He said that he will explain it when he has to.

Yoh and Britt: Hi guys. Anything?

Everyone shook their head.

A few days passed and still nothing. Selene keeps up with her training solo. Then suddenly Dojo comes in.

Omi: Dojo! You haven't eaten in days have something.

Tea: Glad to see you being nice to your little Dragon Buddy. Well the one who can fit into the house anyway.

Dojo: When this is all over ill help her with the shrinking trick I do if she can do it. Anyway I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?

Yugi: What's the bad news?

Dojo: [gulps] Skipper and Athena are gone. They went dragon form during the night and flew off. They are long gone by now and I couldn't catch them in my weakened condition.

He then flinched as if hes expecting to get hit.

Kimiko: You tried your best. What's the good news?

Dojo: The good news is I found the swords. 

Everyone: Sweet!

Kowalskis: Lets move out! 

Some flinched when he said that.

Kowalskis: Sorry.

Nigel: Its OK [pats him]

They moved out on search for Skipper and Athena, but come up empty handed. Yoh was still healing Moltres and Lugia until everyone returned, so Britt can help him, as it was his turn. Sonic super sped through the area then returned and shook his head.

Sonic: Not even a trace of where they are, now what?

Dojo: We go after the swords and fast Chase might be after them. We can't let him get them!

Sonic: Point the way and Tails and I will keep it clear!

Selene: Maybe I can be of assistance? 

Dojo: Are you sure little one? 

Selene: Yeah. 

Britt: I don't see a problem with it. 

Private rode on Selene, Britt and the monks on Dojo and Kowalskis and the his team on Zaptos, Anna, Yugi, Yami and Shadow were on Articuno. While Sonic was flying with Tails in the airplane with Nigel hanging on the rope. They fly extremely fast and luckily make there it before Chase does.

Sonic did have to take care of Chases cats and Tails took care of Jack Spicers robots, thanks to the planes guns. The swords were inside a special chest hidden in a geyser. Though Dojo got everyone there it was Selene who found the chest. Thanks to her large size she was able to get it out of the geyser before the others got to her. Dojo had called her little one out of habit. Dojo was about to open the chest with a swipe of his claws when the two dragons got kicked away by Chase. Selene had learned the shrink trick on her own. 

Chase: Yeah I don't think so! 

Jack dragged over Julian: The swords or this Ring Tailed freak!

Private: Julian followed us how?!

Sonic: He stowed away in our plane, I saw him parachute out.

Britt shot one of her arrows and a net opens catching Julian, she pulled him back before Jack even knows what's happens. She released him and Julian runs over and hops inside her backpack as he had turned himself back into a lemur the day before. Then Britt pointed an arrow at Chase and shot his hand. Making him drop the chest that he grabbed over the nearby canyon. Yoh, Moltres, Amidamaru, and Lugia make an entrance when Lugia and Yoh fly down catch the chest and flies over to where everyone was. Chase tried to go after Dojo, but Britt shot another arrow in a warning way and Rico already has sticks of dynamite out.

Kowalskis: Don't even think about it! Your way out numbered and your hand has a huge hole in it! If I were you I'd get a doctor to look at that!

Chase: [grins] Mew heal bell!

Mew appeared via teleport and was in a trance. She healed his hand and vanishes after a signal from Chase. 

Everyone: What? How?!

Dojo: That dose explain why hes healed from the beating Britt gave him though.

Chase: Easy, mental connection through Athena connects me to mew. I have one with Skipper as well. There are more dragon then them now and it is such a very uh interesting time of year.

Rico got angry and threw the TNT without thinking, this caused a big enough boom to send everyone flying. Yami Yugi, Chase and for reasons only known to himself Julian, rush the chest and all of them grabbing it.

Chase: Really? Well at least we can just fight for it, its not a Shen-Gong-Wu or anything.

Yami: No, but Jacks Monkey Staff is leaning on the chest and glowing all the same!

Chase: Ah jeez!

Yami Yugi: Chase we challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! I put up The Silver Manta Ray and Ring Tail - er I mean Julian puts up the shroud of shadows for uh what do you have?

Jack tossed him The Thorn Of Thunderbolt.

Chase: That.

Yami: The game is a race through the trees lemur style! First to cross the finish line wins. Lets go Xiaolin Showdown!

The surrounding arena then goes very jungley and a finish line appeared some distance away.

All three: Gong ye tempi! 

The others: That never gets old!

They ran the race fighting and blasting the whole way. Though Julian uses his Wu, The Shroud Of Shadows, to remain invisible almost got past Chase, but he suddenly heard him and kicked him into a tree. The Shroud got caught on a tree branch and he couldn't move! Team Yugi looses as Chase blasts the Power section of The Silver Manta Ray and they crashed. They were fine though.

Chase went after the chest and Britt shot another arrow and Zaptos used thunder on him.

Britt: I gotta admit I am very proud of Zaptos Right now.

Zaptos grinned and flew back to her side. She punched the ground and sent Chase flying and Moltres caught him and flew him over. Jack just stood there not knowing where to go.

Britt: Who said we were done games have rounds right? So the battle has just begun.

Chase: [confused] What? Fine, I don't care. The result is the same anyhow. There's no way your friends can beat me.

Julian: Don't be underestimate of them! Moltres drop it, you don't be knowing where a rat like him has been.

He did and left to rinse the taste of Chases out of his mouth the came back.

Yami Yugi: Well that's a good legal point Britt, I'm not part of The Xiaolin, so I can challenge you to a game of my own choosing even though I lost the showdown.

Chase: That's very true, so the game? But don't pick that card game of yours because I can't play.

Yami Yugi: Well there's some irony. This time we will play a game of Power Copy.

Chase: Power Copy? [quirks eyebrow]

Yami Yugi: Yes this was inspired by ring- er Julian. Like a dance contest when you copy then add on to what your opponent did, but with our power.

Chase: Intriguing and we cant interfere with each other either I got it.

The two went back and forth for a good long time until Chase messed up.

Chase: Curses!

Kowalskis: Ha! In your face ugly!

Yami Yugi: Oh yeah baby come to papa!

He summoned the two swords out of the chest and to each hand. Which they promptly burn! The two are then burst out of unity. Yugi can't hold the swords anymore and dropped them. Elite Light then flung itself at Julian, who abruptly turned human from the swords power. Dark Mist did the same to Kowalskis.

Yugi: Yeah as winner we decree they get them, as they like them and not me! Now leave Chase since you have no business here any longer.

Chase scowled then took his leave dragging Jack with him. Once they are out of ear shot Yugi screamed loudly about the pain in his hands.

Julian: Huh, I finely have a glowy super sword.

Kowalskis: As do I. Dojo?

Dojo: They pick their wielders for, uh well you'll know if the time comes. I just hope that it doesn't.

Yoh: [nervous] This isn't going to end well is it?

Dojo: [grins] When did I ever say that?

Private: He has a point there. Come on guys , we have to get to Athena and Skipper before Chase does again. My gut feeling says that I don't like the idea of what Chase said earlier.

Britt: Oh Yoh! [hugs him] Thanks for your help with Lugia and Moltres.

Lugia and Moltres gave their own version of thanks.

Yoh: No problem and your welcome.

They all headed out and look for Skipper and Athena now at rapid speed.

Raymundo: By the way what did Chase mean by the time of the year?

Dojo: Uh well its- Uh um -how can I say this without it getting awkward?

Kowalskis: You can't judging by the way that your stuttering Dojo.

Julian: Awe just say it you pansy!

Dojo: Fine! Its [gulp] dragon mating season! There you happy!

Selene: I'm to young for that, so why are you- oh!

Dojo: Yeah they are not!

Both Britt and Private covered their ears and turn beet red.

Private and Britt: Don't want to hear anymore! La la la la!

Dojo: Yeah, there lies the chaos part um if THAT happens while they are still in Chases control- 

He perks up as all heck breaks loose around us, then face palms.

Kowalskis: This happens?

Dojo: Yeah! Their powers uh joined and have inverted because of Chases influence! Back to the hide out until it stops then we try again.

Dojo forced everyone back to the base, where they all hunkered down to wait out the power storm.

Kowalskis: Dojo why are swords the safe guards for this situation? I really need to know seeing as Julian and I are the wielders.

Dojo sighed: Dragons under evils influence, swords in the hands of good, do the math Smart One. 

Kowalskis thought for a moment and gasped.

Dojo: But if we time this right- 

His voice trailed off.

Marlene: Dojo?! What's the end of that sentence?

Dojo: Everything will be OK, but there will be horrible happenings first.

Private: What kind?

Dojo: You'll know when you see it happens.

Britt: So it'll happen soon?

Dojo: Yeah, kinda depends on how god the hunting is around here . . . 

Everyone looked at Athenas talking Persian.

Persian: Its very, very good, a bad answer?

Dojo sighed: No it will happen sooner rather then later. 

Private: Is that . . . bad?

Dojo: Yes and no.

Anna: What do you mean?

Dojo: Well it happening sooner is good for the world at large, its bad because what going to happen isn't at all pleasant, but it will be OK.

Private: But how do you know?

Dojo: Mew sent me a premonition, a mental picture of all of us sitting on the roof of this very base.

Private: But your not going to tell us anything about it, the horrible I mean.

Dojo: I can't, if anyone should falter it would be ruined.

Anna: So what ever 'it' is, can be good or bad. Good if you don't say and bad if you do say?

Dojo: If I tell you what it is and someone falters then it would be bad. If I don't say then the risk that someone dose something that would ruin whats going to happen, that need to happen, goes down a great deal. So then the good thing after the I'm going to use the word 'scary' can happen.

Yami: We are not going to like the 'scary' thing are we?

Dojo: Not at all, but you have to trust me on this OK?

Dojo looked a bit scared now, but it was much different then when hes scared of something like Chase. It was like he was scared of his friends.

Britt: Dojo? What's wrong?

Private: Are you OK? You don't seem all that well, you look . . . scared.

Yugi: That's what I was thinking, actually it's a bit obvious that he is scared, but what are you scared of? 

Dojo: Uh its complicated, but I'm scared.

Tea: Your not scared of us are you?

Joey: Its not like we would do anything to ya.

Dojo shrugged but didn't say anything. He glanced between his own team and the others a bit though.

Britt: Dojo, we won't hurt you. We promise. [teams nod in agreement]

Nigel: What is it old chap?

Dojo snorted at Nigel getting a tilted head in return: Sorry Nigel, just Athena saying 'Nigels so British! I just love it!' flashed through my mind just then.

Nigel laughed: Yeah then Skipper rolling his eyes at her before grinning.

Dojo smiled, shrugging grinning at the spark of randomness. He hadn't really smiled much for a long time, except when he was taking care of Selene.

Yami: OK I'll say, Dojo is adorable. [grins]

Everyone was a bit surprised that he had said that, not being one for cuteness for the most part.

Sonic: Yup Athena would say that too. Don't know what Skipper would do after that, but any what's wrong Dojo?

Dojo: Uh just worried about what your going to think of me later. You know after the 'scary'.

Yugi: Dojo, one action doesn't matter it's one action. It doesn't make you different and doesn't change who you are.

Dojo: Well yeah I suppose that's true. [glances at Kowalskis and Julian who are checking out their swords] We shall see what you guys say after the 'scary'. In the mean time I think that we should get those to trained a bit in the sword.

Anna: No problem, Amidamaru you take Kowalskis while I will summon Shengen to help Julian.

Britt: Uh Anna-

Anna: Do you have a problem with my teaching, Brittney?

Britt: No ma'am.

Anna: That's what I thought. Come on.

She dragged Julian with the sword outside as she's shutting the door she says: We are going to whip you in shape no complaining. [door slams shut]

Yoh: Oh that poor Ring Tailed bastard! Shengens tougher then Shifu is in training! Hes a nice guy, but teaching wise hes down right scary!

Omi: That is the point for that Julian!

Yoh: Yeah but still! 

Amidamaru: Well I'm not going to go easy on Kowalskis either, though I know hes got experience with wooden training sticks, kendo sticks.

Kowalskis: I wouldn't expect you to actually.

Britt: Bye guys have fun! Oh Kowalskis can I use the lab?

Kowalskis: What are you doing?

Britt: Remaking one of my trackers because Chase broke the other and he can keep the pieces.

Kowalskis: Go right ahead, don't forget to clean up and be careful. 

Britt: OK thanks. [goes into the lab, needed pieces in hand, pulls goggles and protective gloves on]

Joey: OK so what are the rest of us supposed to do?

Omi: We shall all come up with a battle plan so that we may defeat Chase Young to free our friends!

Yami: Sounds good to me.

Britt was working on the new tracker going through her personal blueprints as the others come up with the battle plan.

Yami: Omi whats with this plan? Your acting like hes the attacker not us.

Omi: That is because I expect him to be.

Nigel: We can come up with the us attacking him plan later.

Britt ducked under a table as smoke came up and the little boom, but not big cling-ed to her head making it look like a pony Afro as she did the finishing touches of her little tech project. A week passed in this fashion. Julian and Kowalskis were so tired from their training, Julian couldn't shake his booty and Kowalskis couldn't even whip out his clipboard.

Kimiko: Wow! two years worth of training crammed into just a week! 

Yami: Seems like over kill to me. Mew could you? 

Mew took care of them as did Foust. Britt finally came out of the lab with the trackers and saw that Kowalskis and Julian were wiped out.

Britt: I don't even want to know. 

them: Never take sword training from Amidamaru/Shengen!

Anna only snorted: So how did those trackers of yours go?

She gives them both Orion berries.

Private: They haven't returned to their true forms for a week and that's what you ask?!

Dojo: I'm sure the will go back to normal soon relax Private.

Britt: Well I was able to make two cause my supplies are low their exactly the same, but harder to destroy with a durability complex of 2.7. 

Kowalskis: Nice considering how low on supplies we are getting. 

Julian: I'm to tired to pretend to know what you guys be meaning.

Mew rolled her eyes and up-ed the power of her heal bell. She was a bit winded by the time they were back to full health.

Britt: Yeah, But it was hard because of the lack of supplies and somebody switched beakers for a prank.

She raised an eyebrow at Rico who laughed and whistled.

Kaiba: Someone has to mess with you with Athena and Skipper missing. [grins] So anyway supplies are in The Blue Eyes White Jet.

Tails: Oh I've been hoping to get a look at that thing!

Britt: Thank you! Uh . . . Where is the jet?

Kaiba: The roof. 

Sonic: This place is strong trust me!

Tails dashed out with Kowalskis to go check out the jet. Kaiba rolled his eyes

Britt: Hey! Wait up! [run after them]

Kaiba: Techies [blinks] Yeah go ahead Kimiko. [grins]

Kimiko: Sweet! [dashes out]

Techies: Ek! She's so beautiful! 

Britt drooled a little, opened her hood and looked inside.

Tails: Oh I could so sup this baby up! It would be awesome!

Kaiba came out and hears this with the others.

Kaiba: How can you sup up something that's state of the art?

Tails gave him an almost evil grin. He grins and gave the techie a 'have fun with that' look. 

Techies: Yay! 

Yami: They need a good distraction too. 

Reo: But that's not a solution to a problem. 

Yami: No, but it is a break from one. Then they will come back to it with a fresh mind. 

Reo: Oh didn't think of it that way. 

Lenny: What I still haven't figured out is why did Chase choose Skipper for this? 

Yami and Yugi both jolted at this. 

Lenny: I mean any of the duelist would have made more sense like Joey who already had a Red Eyes in his deck!

Britt went to the store and back via Mew with some Noz.

Britt: Score! Looky what I got. This baby is awesome! She'll be my personal project! On your jet. 

Kaiba: Go nuts, but don't break her.

Britt: Yay! [sets to work on her] 

Tails: Sweet! 

Kowalskis: Hey save some for me you two! 

They both laughed 

Anna: Now that I think of it, I'm with Lenny on this. Why would Chase pick Skipper and not go Black Dragon himself? 

Dojo: Hes already part dragon so he couldn't, but yes why Skipper? 

Yami did unity with Yugi and said to only him: I think now would be a good time for a strategic retreat. 

Yugi returned with: Like running away only manlier.

They turned to head back down through the trap door into the base and were startled back by Shengen, who had snuck up behind them. He slammed Yugi in the chest in some weird way, breaking their unity and knocking Yugi down holding his hurt chest.

Yami: [floating in ghost ball mode] What was that for?!

Shengen: You know something

Over by the jet:

Britt: My uncle is a mechanic and taught me a lot of stuff this will give her a kick. 

Kowalskis: How much? 

Britt: Uh . . . Let's just say on a ordinary sports car or car you'd use in street races it can make them go from sixty to two hundred in two seconds flat. [sets the Noz in correctly, dusts off hands] That should do her!

Kowalskis: Nice! Tails and I got the wing components so it will be able to maneuver better and withstand such a speed boost! 

That's when Kowalskis noticed the confrontation going on. 

Julian: Who knows the what now?

Shengen pointed at Yami and Yugi.

Yami: It was something we guessed and when we saw that we were right Skipper uh told us to keep quite.

Yugi: Its not like it will change anything Ring Tail so don't worry about-

Yugi had been getting up while talking when Julian shoved him down again at the sound of Skippers code name for him. It was strange both his actions and the fact Yugi or Yami would call him that. They never called him that! The others came running.

Tea: Julian! Let go of Yugi now! He's our friend.

Julian: This be an impostor.

Joey: What are you talking about? 

Julian: He called me DA leader penguins weird nickname for me. This isn't Yugi!

Yami had to fight not to shadow blast Julian: I was just in unity with him that's Yugi now get off him!

Kowalskis wrenched Julian off of him. He was still was glowering, but let Kowalskis do it.

Julian: Then why did he be calling me Ring Tail?

Yugi: I don't know it just came out. I didn't mean to upset you ring-er-Julian [gets back up]

Yami: Seems like Skippers paranoia is rubbing off on you again.

Even Yami had to stop himself from using the nick name just then.

Julian only blinked at that while a few others grinned.

Kowalskis: So what was going on over here? Didn't Shengen do something. Us techies were uh a might distracted.

Kaiba snorted: A might? [quirks eyebrow]

Tails: OK maybe 'might' is stretching the truth a bit.

Sonic laughs: Ya think?!

Everyone grinned.

Shengen: The two know something and I would like to know what it is despite its size.

Yugi: Well alright, but is Skipper comes after us I'm sending him your way for asking!

Shengen grinned: I'll make sure to say that you fought with us well before telling.

Yami: Thanks or else he would drive us nuts!

Everyone grinned again. 

Yugi: That night that Kowalskis had asked us to talk to him. We saw that he was angry about something. During the talk we guessed that he was er- 

Yami: [bluntly] In love with Athena. We didn't get to fully say it but he knew what we were going to say and told us to keep our mouths shut. He looked about ready to punch us. That's when we also saw what the enchantment of the Red Eyes card was doing to him.

Kowalskis: Oh that's why you were so tense when Athena and I found you!

The two nodded 

Omi: Oh yeah that's right Dojo said that most of the black/Silver ones were an item or liked each other very muchly!

Britt: So the Red Eyes and the dragons inside them are doing this to them?

Yami: Huh? Oh you mean with the uh well in a certain way considering what time of the year it is. 

Dojo rubbed that back of his head. 

Marlene: But Skipper has had a thing for [with air quotes] 'his Lady Soldier' for a while now. He didn't tell me or anything I guessed. 

Joey: Never word it like that again! Awkward!

Kowalskis: Well that dose explain a lot. Did Athena know? 

Marlene shook her head. 

Lenny: That's it then! Why Chase picked Skipper!

There was another power storm then so everyone went back into the base. Tails put a shield on the Blue Eyes White Jet.

Raymundo: Do those power storm mean what I think they mean considering the time of year you mentioned? 

Dojo: Do you really need me to say it?

Joey and Private: No!

Dojo: But the Red Eyes dragon isn't doing anything to them juts for your Intel.

Britt: Anyways so how do they connect to the scary thingy and what's going to compared to what could happen?

Dojo: Lets just say that if the scary doesn't happen then the world isn't going to be the same ever again. Now sword trainers do you think that your charges ready for- um what I mean to say well taught?

They both nodded. 

Dojo: OK then we go for Chase in the am! 

Kaiba: Since when is he in charge? 

Yami: Since he knows that most about the situation we are in. 

Kaiba: Was just making sure.

Anna: Sounds good to me.

Everyone heads out with the techs heading back to the jet before going to sleep once the power storm was over. Dojo couldn't sleep. He was still scared of the consequences from not telling the others what 'the scary' was. He knew they wouldn't hurt him, they didn't even have to tell him that. He was scared that they wouldn't want to see him again. Mew came and lay down next to him. Without her trainer she was very lonely and knew Dojo needed someone anyway. He grinned feeling a bit better.

The next morning coffee was made, some adding a bunch of cream, sugar and honey.

Britt: Morning everybody.

Everyone: Morning. 

Team Skipper sighed as they had still half expected Skipper to be there with his trademark fish coffee.

Britt plopped down and her and Team Skipper sat and looked at the coffee pot imagining Skipper getting his coffee as was routine.

The others got sad looks, even Kaiba who says: You guys have done that every morning since he vanished. Its depressing.

Nigel: Something tells me they will keep doing it until hes back.

From the other room one of Athena shows is put on by Knuckles. He had the same look on his face as Team Skipper and Britt. Britt suddenly got up and headed upstairs slamming the door behind her.

Private: I'll go. [gets up, goes upstairs]

Kowalskis: Never seen her do that before. Since it would be faster he brought Private, who like all the other morphed but himself and Julian had turned back a long time ago, up to her door. They both hoped that the Lt and Ring Tail would return to their proper forms soon. He left Private there who cautiously went in after announcing it was him.

Britt: Hey Private. I'm fine just frustrated. And I miss them. It's all part of my soft heart.

Private: There's nothing wrong with a soft heart.

Britt: I know you have one too. And it's a good thing.

Private grinned then went to Britt and gave her a hug.

Britt: [hugs him back] Thanks, hugs make things better. 

Private: Well get them back fighting through and through. 

Britt: [grins] Yeah. But it's odd seeing coffee steaming or hearing Athenas favorite TV show without them. The Team doesn't feel right without them. It feels well, wrong.

Private: Yeah, the other Teams feel the same. I guess we have turned into one big Team. Its kinda sweet if darkly ironic. Huh Yugi and Yami sound like Skipper and I sound like Athena.

Britt: Sometimes yes. And yeah we are a huge Team, but sometimes it feels like a huge family. 

Private: We are one weird family then.

Britt: Yeah, but we are a happy one, that's all that matters.

Private: Would be happier if we were all together though at the risk of being to sappy. [grins]

Dojo had gone to check on them, heard this and gulped, then went back down stairs.

Britt: Yeah, but our family will be whole again soon.

Kowalskis noticed Dojo coming down the stairs.

Kowalskis: What happened? 

Dojo: Huh? Oh! They are just talking calmly, being cute sappy, you know.

Kowalskis: Oh, then why do you look nervous? 

Dojo: Can't help it. [shrug]

Private and Britt came down smiling.

Kowalskis: Feeling better?

Both nodded. Kowalskis grinned as did Dojo.

Britt: So what's the plan?

Britt sat in the nearest chair and Private plopped down next to Rico.

Kowalskis: I know that this isn't like me, but I say we storm his hide out!

Private grinned: And take the fight right down his ruddy throat! I like it!

Rico laughed and hacked up his flamethrower! 

Yugi had to fight the very strong urge to yell: Ho Ha! You boys got the fire in your belly! as Skipper would have. Yami was the same. When Dojo grinned over at him after hearing what the Team had said he could have sworn that their eyes were blue for a second. said little dragon then suddenly perked up in an alarmed sort of way.

Yugi: What is it Dojo? 

Dojo: Chase attack and he has the guys with him!

Everyone was on high alert, the ones with the special swords got nervous at the slightly pained tone of his voice. Everybody grabbed what they needed to use for weapons and gathers together, ready for battle. 

When the battle started even Dojo, who went big form, joined in. He and Master Fung took on Chase. The others on their Team went at the cats, some assuming their human forms. The shamans and duelist backed them up with Yami Yugi at the lead of the latter gesturing like Skipper at Chase and yelling: We are taking that scaly sucker down!

He then took up Shengens sword and flipped into the battle.

Joey: Whoa! Never seen him gunge ho for a fight before!

Tristan: Yeah um, that was so Skipper like it was down right scary!

There was no more time to talk as suddenly the inverted dragons appeared and they weren't playing nicely.

Anna: Kowalskis! Julian! Get out here now! 

They did as told and got into the battle as well. The battle continued on and on . Every time the good Team tried to run upstairs to use other stuff the path was blocked. So the Team glared and stayed downstairs to fight the cats and dragons with what limited supplies they had.

Tails did manage to get his blaster so that helped greatly and got the battle moved outside where everyone got more room. Course the down side was that the formally friendly inverted dragon pair was able to attack from above now!

Kaiba: I am so going to have a long talk with Pegasus about what cards he makes from now on! If he hadn't made these ones Chase wouldn't have known about the Silver and Black Dragons in the first place!

Kowalskis: Yeah give him a Skipper slap for me would ya?

Kaiba had just enough time to grin at him when they got pushed apart by the Silver Dragon who was going at Kowalskis, but when he said that she crashed then tilted her head at him their faces were touching and Kowalskis felt a surge of energy. The Black Dragon, who was going at Julian paused in his slashing onslaught. His eyes went from red to blue and her eyes went from red to brown. Anyone standing nearby noticed this sudden change.

Yami Yugi: [yells] They are still in there! 

Chase: [dose not see it, yells] Attack my fateful servants!

Everyone else: Skipper! Athena! 

Chase: Listen to me and do what I tell you!

Before the others can argue with the dragons to fight the control they were drawn back into an intense battle with the cats.

Britt: Gah! Kowalskis! We could use options about now! 

But he didn't seem to be listing, neither was Julian, who suddenly seemed a bit more like Yami quite suddenly. They are both watching as the two inverted dragons flew back up as if to attack, but at the same time are doing an odd signal.

Yami Yugi: Why are they gesturing at the light and dark swords like that? Wait . . . 

Dojo: [almost crying, suddenly yells] Do it!

Julian and Kowalskis suddenly get, if very pained, determined expressions on their faces while gripping their swords with both hands.

Yami Yugi: Guys don't-!

They went to stop them, but Anna suddenly tied them with her beads preventing them from going any where. After a strained nod from both dragons the two chosen sword holders cock their arms back and throw their weapons. Julians Elite Light sword hits the Black Dragon dead on in the chest causing him to bend backwards and roar in pain, as dose Kowalskis Dark Mist with the Silver Dragon. Both then hit the ground. The battle halts and everyone stares at the middle of the battle field.

Amidamaru: [covers both Britts and Privates eyes] Don't look little ones!

Private and Britt: B-but-

Kowalskis: Do what he says and don't look!

Both then hid their eyes.

Amidamaru: It's alright, Yoh? 

Yoh: We are fine.

Anna couldn't bare to look, but Yami Yugi sank to their knees wide eyed by what just happened. They didn't even notice that they were still tied in Annas beads, they couldn't stop staring until Chase let out a strange scream and light and dark energy burst from him. To save himself he reverted to his human form.

Chase: I never Imagined that this would happen! 

He shouldn't have spoken of course as this diverted the ones who didn't have their eyes covered attention and anger to him. Well almost all of them. Kowalskis and Julian were on the ground now in tears at what they had been forced to do.

Yami Yugi then said what the rest were all thinking: You! [stands] You are the cause of all this!

Anna let them go. Their eyes were red/purple as they raised Shengens sword.

Britt: L-Lugia! Articuno! Zaptos! Moltres! Both Alakazams! Mew! Come here now! [they do]

Private: [shouts] For Skipper and Athena!

Everyone nodded. The ones who were able to move go at it. Britt had her own sick fun calling out a mixture of combination of attacks. While the others fight Chase full on. Until that is Anna got her beads around Chase smirking.

Anna: Now it's my turn.

The others smiled backing away from Chase slowly, he gulped.

Chase: This is one of the rare time when being an immortal really sucks!

Anna laughs insanely, to the point where Nigel feels the compulsion to cover Ricos eyes! Though he knew better then to try.

Chase: What are you going to do to me?

Anna: [pulls beads hard] Oh I'm the least of your problems! Boys? Your play thing!

After in a sense mega tazering him with her own power, she tosses him to the mercy of Kowalskis, who has Amidamaru in his sword now and Julian who now has Shengen in his. Both, though still crying, have such angry looks an their faces its hard to tell its them.

Chase: Awe crap!

Anna: [insane evil voice] And Dojo gets the left overs!

He licked his chomps.

Britt: Oh this going to be good.

Nigel: Not for children to view!

Britt and Private: Aw!

Nigel: No 'awes' you heard me! 

Britt and Private: [hits him with Bambi eyes] Please uncle Nigel?

Nigel: Yes. Alright, but if you both get nightmares it's your fault.

Private and Britt: Yay! 

Dojo: [chuckles] Alright, boys go at it and remember what Anna said leave me the left overs!

Kowalskis and Julian: Yes sir!

Clay and Master Fung covered Omis eyes as the two rip into Chase using spirit control. Which was odd as Julian had never even done unity. He didn't even look at all tired. They were still crying as they tore Chase up, but they didn't care who saw them. When they were finely exhausted they returned to their real forms, but their swords remained. Dojo dragged Chase, who couldn't move at this point, into the woods. He didn't want anyone to see what he was going to do to Chase. It would have even given Yami nightmares. They did get to hear Chase screaming though. When the dragon came back he looked depressed and didn't look at anyone. Still in big form he wrapped himself around the two dragons who moved no more and went to sleep.

Kowalskis: I'm uh [voice crack] going to the cove [sniffle] to see Doris.

Julian: [broken] I'm be goings to DA water [choked sob] falling to see Mort and Maurice.

Britt: I-I'm [holds back chocking sob]

Private: Come on. Let's go back to the house.

Britt: O-okay. What about you guys?

Both her and Private begin to cry, but can still hear any responses.

Team Sonic: We have to go tell the freedom fighters what happened. We will be back.

Sonic and the other two and Amy walk away staring at the ground. Sonic didn't get far before he had to grab the others and run as he began to cry, he was only the first to crack. Yami Yugi just sit down by a tree while the others head inside. Kaiba clutching his stomach.

Nigel: Anybody else coming?

He sniffled then wiped his face. Private blinks when he looks and sees that his uncle is crying openly, just like Kowalskis and Julian were. He, Private, then burst out crying hugging Nigel. Who hugged him back. Rico was crying too, but decided to stay with Dojo like Omi. Whose Team was going to take turns sitting with Dojo. The rest head in. Kaiba getting sick and throwing up on the way.

Foust: Come on Kaiba. I have something for that.

He lead him to sick bay And he sits on the bed.

Kaiba: I never said this before except to my little brother Mokuba, but Athena is kinda like my little sister and Skipper, well what can I say? The little guy grew on me, just didn't really realize how much until just now.

He sighed then took the medicine offered.

Britt came in: Yeah, Athenas like my big sister and Skipper is well an uncle like Kowalskis and Rico are my Uncles and Privates like my little brother. [hands him a tissue] We didn't realize it, but we became a huge family.

Kaiba gave a odd snort of laughter and agreed with a nod: Don't tell the other duelists. [blow nose] I do have a rep after all.

Foust and Britt rolled their eyes

Britt: Fair enough. Hi by the way Foust.

They gave Kaiba a regular check up, as he was over due anyway.

Britt: Sounds like a regular stomach ache. What do you think? [turns to Foust]

Foust: Well done and it is, but its caused by uh what happened. No wonder Dojo wouldn't talk to us. [clenches fist]

Britt: Thanks and what's wrong Foust? 

Foust got a strange look on his face and looked away not wanting to answer.

Kaiba: Foust? What is it?

So answer. 

Kaiba: Oh don't make me call Anna in here Skeleton Boy!

The room flinches as that was Skipper name for him when Foust got him angry.

Foust: That's just it. Anna tried to recall them from spirit world, spotted her in her room on the way in here and it didn't work. They aren't there.

Kaiba: If they aren't there then where are they? They aren't here that's for sure.

He just shrugged.

Britt: Foust . . . Where are they? You have to have some theory don't you?

Foust: I'm a doctor, shaman and bone-yard sorcerer, not a spirit medium. Your going to have to ask Anna when she wakes up. The attempt used up the rest of her power. Shes OK though so don't worry.

Kaiba: We could go to the cove and see what Kowalskis has to say.

Foust: Hes in no condition to think about this now. Let him be with Doris for now. He like Julian, is very fragile right now. Besides hes no more of a spirit medium then I am. I'll ask Dojo when he wakes in the morning though.

Britt: Okay, so Foust what do we do until that happens?

Foust: Rest and find a way to cope, that's all we can do. Hoping for a miracle won't be a bad idea either.

Kaiba: I wonder why Dojo wrapped himself around them like that?

Foust: Must be a dragon thing.

Britt: Yeah. Come on doctors orders say to rest and pray. [smiles]

Kaiba: [grins] Well said Britt. I'll get the wounded in here as well so they can be tended to. 

He got nodded at.

Meanwhile Yami and Yugi were still outside, they had the song Hallelujah on loop on their mp3 player and were only sitting there sadly, no longer in unity. Anna came out and sat with him. She didn't have any power left, but she was awake at least. 

Yugi: You got nerve coming near us.

Both Yami and her blinked at his harsh tone. He never spoke to his friends like that.

Anna: I know your angry at me for restraining you two.

Yami: Humph!

Yugi: Yeah, that's just the top layer of that fish cake!

Anna: Why do you sound like Skipper?

Yugi gave her a look, but didn't say anything.

Yami: Why did you stop us from stopping the chosen of light and dark swords? We lost two friends because of it and we nearly lost them, they are broken. I hate to say it, but its true! 

Yami surprised even himself, being so emotional.

Anna: What is broken can be repaired. Besides it . . . it had to happen.

Britt walked down and outside: What's going on?

Yugi: Anna saying that Skipper and Athena had to-

He let out a shuddering breath, he couldn't say it.

Anna: I know your not going to like it, but Dojo told me this was going to have to happen alright?

Britt: [quickly] Yes, he did I hate to say, but it's going to be OK. Sooner or later it'll be OK. 

Rico: [croaks] How?! Tell me that?!

He is putting up an angry front trying not to cry as the spiky headed duo gasped at Anna.

Anna: Mews premonition that's how. Though even she doesn't know how this ends well she just knows it dose. Dojo did say something about timing as I recall.

Britt hugged Rico: She's right. Everything will be OK. Has Mew or Dojo ever been wrong?

Rico: No, but it doesn't feel like it will.

He looked at dragon Skippers form then dragon Athenas form before burying his head in Britts shirt. Which quickly got wet. Yugi curls into a ball and follows Ricos lead while having flash backs about dual training go by.

Britt: I know, I know. Sh, Sh. Everything's alright. [manages to hug them back]

Rico fells asleep after a short while.

Anna: Lets head in and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about . . . Dojo swore me to secrecy.

She got nodded at.

Yami: Wait what about Kowalskis. Hes at the cove and Ring Tail- [flinch] -Julian, hes in the wood with the other two.

Anna: They know their way back. They don't have any life threatening injuries and they can take care of them selves. Foust says its best to let them be for the night anyway.

Again she got nodded at. Everyone heads in and about an hour later it rains so the others come in too.

Inside Rico got set on the couch. everyone ended up camping in the living room except Dojo who remained outside as he never moved from when he laid down. The rain had woken, him but that was it. 

Omi: Master Fung? What is it that Dojo is doing? [points out window at him]

Master Fung: I don't know. Perhaps thinking. Quiet down we don't want to wake the little ones. They all just fell asleep. Why do you ask?

Omi: [whispers] I have never seen Dojo behave in this manner have you?

Master Fung shook his head: Of course a dragon has never died in his presence before at least to my knowledge. Perhaps its instinct.

Joey: [tenses] But they aren't really dragons.

Master Fung: They weren't, but they are now weather we like it or not.

Selene: That's why don't I have the blinding urge to go over there to?

Master Fung: Perhaps its because your so much younger then he is.

Selene: I can still go over though right?

Yami: If Dojo lets you. He could get a bit aggro if its instinct that's making him do that. That would be instinct too course.

Selene went over to Dojo carefully and though he growled at first, he got himself under control and they curled up together.

Nigel: Good thing he has a very paternal feeling toward her or that could have gotten ugly.

Everyone was oddly comforted by the sight, if in a sad way, thus they are able to go to sleep. The spirits like Yami, Bason, Shengen and the rest watched over everyone.

The next morning everything was quiet, but everybody tried to go through daily routines knowing that's what they'd want but straightened up when Dojo and Selene came in.

Reo: Morning Dojo and Selene. 

Master Fung: [picks them up in little form] You feeling alright?

They nodded.

Anna: Not talking?

Yami: Dragon tribute thing?

They nodded again. After that unknown amount of time passes Dojo wants to tell someone something, but looks awkward.

Nigel: We may not be to thrilled with the fact that you couldn't tell us about- [clears throat] but we can't really be angry at you either. What do you have to tell us?

Dojo: Thanks, but it wasn't just that.

Kimiko: I think I know where this is going, awkward and gross territory.

Dojo: You got my time of the year/hunting references huh?

Yami: OK whose going to have to do what to who and where and why and how do you know? And can it not be me?

Everyone grinned as the last part was sarcasm.

Kowalskis: And can those questions be answered completely this time? 

Dojo: Yeah it will be gross and awkward, but cute right after least I hope. The who doing something uh someone whose good at cutting but is small, the whose it going to happen to is The Silver Dragon, where uh near the belly area, why one word eggs, how do I know, I sensed them during the night and no it doesn't have to be Yami.

Everyone just stared at him.

Private: In English though, that means what exactly?

Dojo laughed: OK here's the blunt way to say it. Silver Dragons got eggs and some one has to do a little surgery to get them out. Better? 

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes this time.

Dojo: see awkward and gross.

Britt: [gulps] Yeah, but someone has to do it right?

Private: Well unless we want those baby dragons to die!

Everyone jumped as he sounded very fierce. Nigel patted him with a small grin.

Foust: I can do it because I got experience with a scalpel as a doctor, but why can't you do it Dojo? 

Dojo: I'm violating dragon code just by telling you about the eggs. Under normal circumstances they would go the same way as their mother, but there isn't anything normal about this [turns a bit stern] and don't you dare get mad at me for that, its just the way of dragons! 

Anna: OK we understand that you and Selene can't do it but why someone small? 

Selene: because of how they fell its tight quarters that's why.

Joey: And your not allowed to move them right? 

Dojo nodded. 

The spirits didn't like the sound of that! Yami was the calmest though and signaled that he would ask: Then how do we- [forces himself to speak] -bury them? 

Dojo: we don't. 

Rico: Ew! 

Selene: We do something else. We are going to send them off with all the honor that dragon kind can give after you all do what you need to do course.

Everyone grinned at that relieved, getting it.

Foust: Britt what can you do? 

Britt: Well child birth just comes naturally to me. but I'm to tall for the small thing, but Yugi can't be sent, Dojo who do you suggest we send since dragons can't do it?

He thought for a moment and without thinking his eyes drifted to the penguins, who jump as he jams his eyes shut.

Kowalskis: I'll do it.

Nigel: Say what?!

He got shocked looks all around.

Kowalskis: Hey it is quite fitting since I was half responsible for- [glances at Julian, clears throat] -and Athena liked fitting things such as these in stories.

Dojo nodded: In more ways then one, as birds and dragons are very distant cousins. Kinda in that same way your related to Dinos. 

Private: Really?! 

Dojo: Its not a commonly know fact.

Foust: Well it is nice that you volunteered but what about- 

Kowalskis: Another not commonly known fact is that before Britt came along I was the Team Medic so experience wise I think I can mange.

Yugi: Good man Kowalskis.

He put a hand over his mouth as he sounded like Skipper again. Kowalskis grinned though.

Britt: Alright well that's settled I guess.

They headed outside and after putting gloves on Britt and Foust get to work on giving child birth to the dragon and after a thirty minute c section the eggs were out. After that the eggs hatch and the little ones sniffed each other then crawled into Britts lap and the other clawed up Fousts leg until he giggled and picked the baby up. They gave the dragons to Kowalskis and let them check him out. He also checked them out to make sure they were healthy. he was amazed that one looked just like the Black Dragon and one the Silver Dragon.

Kowalskis: And what happened to me taking care of it?

Foust: We couldn't bare to see you do it and they weren't as close as Dojo thought.

Dojo: Still nice that you were willing though.

Selene: Even I didn't hatch this fast!

Dojo: Like I said, nothing is normal at the moment. I'm just as confused as you with this!

Kowalskis: They are in perfect condition though and guys? 

Everyone tensed.

Kowalskis: Black Dragon Jr has blue eyes.

Nigel: And Silver Jr has brown!

Dojo: But their eyes shouldn't be open yet as they hatched to fast. They shouldn't even be able to move now that I think of it!

Kaiba: [eyes light up] I'm liking where this is going!

Britt: Kaiba? Are you thinking what I'm thinking? [smiles]

Kaiba: We can confirm that in a moment. Kowalskis go check their sibling. The little gold one. 

Kowalskis: Right got ya.

That one was a little female like the small Silver. She was a bit weaker then the other two, but just as active with bright yellow eyes, getting this from Kowalskis Kaiba nodded grinning at the other two again. 

Kowalskis tilted his head at how excited he and Britt were getting: No way that's impossible guys!

Kaiba: That's what I used to say. Come on then try it Smart One!

Kowalskis: Uh fine, just don't get every-ones hopes up! [walks up to 'Black Jr'] Skipper? Skipper is that you?

The little dragon whipped around and lightly beaked slapped Kowalskis with his tail. He, at the moment, couldn't talk and that was the only way he could confirm it was him.

Kaiba: Yup! That's him alright!

Yami and Yugi: Hoover Dam! [cover mouths]

Kowalskis laughed and yelled Athena's phrase of: I just love it! At the same time Private did. They then clamped their beaks shut.

Britt and co: Woo hoo! Kowalskis Options! If you would?

Kowalskis: Only one, ask Anna!

Anna: Yeah they uh well, they must have let their dragon side take over until the right time. Then when Athena got er with eggs they used the power from the swords to transfer what was left of them to the eggs which hatched quickly because of it.

Julian: But den wheres be the rest of them? 

Anna thought for a moment then turned to Kowalskis and Private. She put them next to each other. Then looked over at Yami who was next to Yugi. 

Anna: You two, do spirit unity.

Them: Why?

Anna: Just do it!

Dojo: Shes got something! Don't know what though.

All four of them: Yes ma'am! 

Everyone looks at Kowalskis and Private: Wait what?! 

Private: Sorry we got over excited there. [giggles]

Kowalskis shrugged grinning. 

Yami laughed with Yugi before THEY did as told. Suddenly they clutched their head in pain. Dragon Skipper shuddered a bit, but was fine.

Dojo: He reacted to something!

When who looked to be Yami Yugo open their eyes they were blue. Skipper voice came out when that body spoke: Well that's interesting!

Rico: Skipper?!

Anna: I found the rest of him! 

Joey: How?!

Kowalskis: When Skipper was confronted in the woods about the Red Eyes! When he grabbed them in unity mode! Some of Skipper went into them and no one knew! Hes been acting like Skipper because that part, which was split in half when they weren't in unity, has been getting stronger!

Anna: Exactly wow! Go Kowalskis.

Private: But then wheres-

Private grinned as he flashed back to when he grabbed Athenas arm. Kowalskis grinned to as he remembered that energy wave he felt when he and the Silver Dragon were face to face during the battle. 

Both: We found her!

Kaiba: OK now how do we get both back?

Anna: Ya got me, but uh we should probably get the rest of Athena together. So stand still Kowalskis.

He did and Anna took the smaller portion of her out of Private and put it into Kowalskis. His eyes turned brown. 

Athena: [from Kowalskis beak] Wow! Is this as weird as I think it is?

Doing this tired Anna which was bad. It proved that she wouldn't be able to do it on the bigger scale she needed to. 

Anna: Oh its weirder trust me. When I get my strength back we will need to pool our energy to put them in their respective dragon forms.

Yoh: So for now Anna, I believe ordered rest is needed. Kowalskis...err.. Athena... Err..Athena in Kowalskis body. How you feeling?

Athena: Hungry for a snapper to be honest. 

Skipper: Funny I want pizza. Course I'm in a human body so. [shrugs]

Anna: Yeah [snorts] But these two won't be able to always be in control of the two they are in.

Athena: Yeah that would be mean and I don't really trust Skipper with shadow powers anyway.

Skipper: and I don't trust you with Kowalskis inventions!

Everyone laughed. 

Anna: Well yes there's all of that! [grins] but we don't need you two tiring yourselves either.

Dojo: But Kowalskis, Yami and Yugi are OK?

Kowalskis body nodded as did the others.

Reo: That's good. Come on. I'll wipe something up.

Kowalskis body: [double voice] Sweet! Need food!

Everyone grinned.

Tristan: So what are we going to do with the big dragon forms? 

Dojo: What we planned at least dragon wise. It will be a learning experience.

Omi: OK. So what is it?

Selene: Watch. I know as Dojo told me during the night.

Everyone went outside, but Master Fung who wanted to watch the little gold dragon. Though he was paying attention from the window. The two dragons went big form and only hesitated as they were joined by two Red Eyes, one being Joeys the other Skippers and a Blue Eyes being Kaibas. They waited for a moment for any others, but when none came they went ahead. They all went air born and looked like they were powering up as if to attack with flames or in the case of Blue Eyes, lightning, but instead different colored energy. White from Selene, gold from Dojo, pink from Skipper Red Eyes, red from Joeys and blue from Blue Eyes. It flew right at the two felled dragons going from beams to misty wisps, surrounding them. The two dragons glowed with all the colors that didn't stop flowing for a moment even though the strain was clearly showing from the ones firing it. Suddenly the targets started to merge with the energy that surrounded them and all of it turned into a gentle tornado of energy, no more powerful then the kind that blew leaves in fall. The on lookers were signaled by Dojo to form a circle around it even though he didn't stop what he was doing. Omi seeing where this was going ran inside for the Master grinning. He came out with out argument. It was just in time as the two dragons completely merged with the other dragons power making it sparkle. Everyone stared not knowing what to say. Then all that energy burst in every direction. most of it went into the surrounding trees, but a great amount of it went into the ones gathered around, including the above dragons. Who then came back down.

Anna: [amazed] So this is what dragon energy feel like . . .

Joey: Weird, but cool. 

Kaiba: Not the words that I would use but yup.

Nigel: You guys OK over there?!

All the dragons were winded, but especially Dojo.

Dojo: Yeah, just uh haven't done that for a really long time.

Master Fung: And your the oldest dragon.

Dojo: That two.

Yoh: Was that spirit energy? 

Dojo nodded.

Kowalskis: And you converted the two downed forms into it? How?! That should have blow us all up!

Dojo: Think of it this way, we were the sun and the two downed dragons were water.

Marlene: And the environment/us acted like a sponge as did we?

Dojo: Exactly!

Britt: Sweet.

Dojo: Though it was to share the dragon energy all my friends it will help Skipper and Athena too.

Kowalskis nodded: She is stronger, yes.

Yami Yugi nodded: Skipper too.

Julian: Yay! 

Marlene: Finely your looking better Julian. You were looking really shaky, a lot more then even Kowalskis. 

Julian shrugged looking a bit awkward. They all headed in a little happier. After helping Foust with clean up. Britt and Reo head into the kitchen to make something for everybody. Julian takes a bit of a nap. 

Yami Yugis eyes got blue again: Huh, never seen Ring Tail take a nap before.

Nigel put a blanket on him: He didn't sleep to well. He had nightmares. Kowalskis did a bit too, but not as bad as he has been in battles like that before, but well then end was the reason.

Kowalskis eyes go brown: What about Private?

Nigel: Anna made sure he was fine but the other two wouldn't let her help them. [shrugs]

After kicking Raymundo, who was getting impatient, out of the kitchen Britt got back to work. After she and Reo were done she called everybody in. On the table was scalped potatoes, Mac and cheese with bacon bits and kabalsi for humans. For the penguins she made sushi, smoked salmon and cold snapper.

Britt: Just a bit of a variety. 

Everyone was about half way through eating when Julian suddenly screamed from the next room over where he was left napping. Everyone ran in.

Private: Julian? What's wrong? 

He was shaking really hard and shook his head with big eyes.

Amidamaru: That battle really did break him. He hasn't made a booty comment, kicked Mort or danced once today.

Marlene: Yeah he always dose at least one of each before breakfast. He also hasn't eaten I just realized.

Britt: [scoops him up] Come on Julian. Shh. It's OK. Come on let's see about getting you a mango smoothie.

Julian: M-mango? 

Britt: Yeah doesn't that sound good? 

Julian: Yeah. 

Foust: I'll look at him after his smoothie. 

Britt: Thank you, Foust.

She took him to the kitchen and started the blender.

Nigel: Poor guy, bet hes hating his as he called it, Glow-y Super Sword now.

Kowalskis: Hes not the only one, but they still like us. [shrug]

Amidamaru: Weapons of the special sort are funny that way. Though its not the swords fault that you two had to do what you had to do.

Kowalskis: True, uh think Julian will be OK?

Anna: He'll be fine. 

Britt came back and Julians holding a cup drinking his smoothie somewhat smiling. Kowalskis grins Julian as dose Athena though no one can see it. Yami Yugi grinned too, then let Skipper take over, eyes going blue. He tilted his head for a second, studying the lemur.

Skipper: [thinking] Huh he really helped to save the world by taking me out. 

Then the fact of what Julian had done during that battle really hit him. He had always known that Kowalskis would be able to do what he had to even if it would hurt him later. He wasn't broken, but severely cracked, but Julian?! Skipper felt terrible that he was in this likewise terrible state.

Skipper: Can I have him? 

He sounded oddly timid. A few people blinked at him. Julian looked nervous of Skipper yet interested at the same time.

Britt: Uh . . . Sure?

Julian handed her his cup and walked slowly over to Skipper. Then Julian stopped in front of him. He jumped a bit when Skipper bent down as if to pick him up.

Skipper: Its OK, come here. I want to talk to you about um before. [clears throat]

Julian looked like he wanted to run: [shouts] I threw a sword at you Skipper! [shudders]

Skipper: I know and its good that you did. Come on we'll talk in private and Kowalskis can come to, better?

Kowalskis: Its OK with me. Come on he won't hurt you. Athena hasn't hurt me and trust me she could if she wanted. 

Skipper grinned and offered 'his' arm. Kowalskis hopped up on it.

Julian: OK 

He climbed up on to his shoulder. 

Yoh: What are you going to talk to him about? 

Skipper: Things that warriors should know about battle and how he did the right thing.

Amidamaru grinned as did Anna. Britt grinned and ruffled 'his' hair and petted behind Julians ears, in addition to Kowalskis and Private's neck underneath their beaks before Skipper takes them to a different room. She then disappeared into the kitchen to clean up from dinner with Raymundos help.

Britt: Thanks for your help. 

Raymundo: No prob. I hope Julian will recover. His very inverted behavior is making me nervous.

Reo came in: Yeah, but I know what Skipper has to say to him will help him.

Britt: Yeah he has that way with people and other animals. This was Julians first time killing anybody and to have to kill . . . [goes back to finishing dishes]

Reo grinned in a humorless ironic way: Everyone was trying to avoid saying that as if it would help us feel better. It didn't really did it?

Raymundo: No and that is true for Julian, but what about Kowalskis?

Reo: Hes been a commando for a long time Ray. What do you think?

Raymundo flinched a bit then continued to help with the clean up. Reo took care of the table and swept silently.

Britt: [clears throat] : Of course, it feels great to have them technically back even though it's different, their here and alive. In a way.

Reo: Yeah, when Annas done with them they will be baby dragons and siblings.

Raymundo: At least that will keep the awkward away know what I mean?

He got quick nods.

Britt: Don't even say it. Come on Skipper should be done soon and if we clean anymore it'll be sunglasses sparkly clean.

Raymundo and Reo couldn't help but laugh, they then nodded. They went into the living room where everyone was trying to figure out what movie to watch. Skipper came back with the others. Julian still looked shaken, but it had been more from the talk. He wasn't scared of Skipper anymore. Everyone could tell though that he was starting to recover now.

Britt handed Julian his cup back and plopped down on the couch next to Private and Yami: What are we watching? 

Yami: Tangled

Reo: I though you had to stay in unity in Yugis body so Skipper won't be in half.

Yami: Nope the half that was in me was strong enough to merge with the half in Yugi so hes like Kowalskis now.

Yugi: nothing I'm not used to I shared a body with Yami for years. 

Reo: Oh was scared for a second there.

Britt smiled and nudged Reo, then nodded in Kowalskis direction who was making notes on his notepad.

Reo: And hes back to analyzing [grins, rolls eyes

]  
Yami: And this time hes got inside help! [snorts]

Britt: Hee hee. Yeah, Athena loves moments like these.

Raymundo: Whose idea was it to watch this one? 

Yami: Skippers 

Raymundo: Wait what?!

Kowalskis: He likes Maxumus the horse. I like Pascal myself. [shrug]

Reo: Wow Athena got to you! [snorts] Wait I just thought of something, someone has to tell Team Sonic about the new stuff that happened!

Kaiba: Sent them a e-mail right before Julian woke up screaming.

Tea: Oh! Kaibas thinking outside the box!

Just then Team Sonic came bursting through the door.

Britt: Hi guys! [smiles and waves at them]

Kaiba: Right on cue. [grins]

Sonic: Can we talk to them?

Everyone grinned at their good nervousness. Yugis eyes go blue and Kowalskis go brown.

Skipper: Hey Big Blue.

Sonic: Yup that Skipper or some of him anyway. The rest is in the little Black Dragon. 

knuckles: Same with his Lady Soldier. Athena? Hows it feel to be Kowalskis.

Joey: Oh he worded that so weirdly!

Athena: [ignores him, perky] Kinda fun to be honest!

Tails: Oh yeah, definitely her. You didn't make Kowalskis brain explode did you?

Athena: Very funny, hes fine as is Yugi and speaking of dragons Dojo, Selene you guys haven't spoke for a while.

Dojo: Selene is sleeping with the little Golden One. I have been thinking.

Tea: About? 

Dojo: Well those two are going to have to go into their little dragon forms. I was thinking about after that. What happens?

Nigel: OK I'll bite, what happens?

Dojo: Perhaps we can find a way to turn them back into their real forms. It would take a lot of power to do though. I'm going to have to do some research into dragon lore to see if its even possible so don't start hoping yet.

Others: Good luck.

Dojo grinned before yawning. He coiled around baby black and Silver to keep them warm and went to sleep. 

Private: Awe cute!

The movie was then put on, Julian sat in Yugi/Skippers lap while Kowalskis/Athena sat with Team Sonic. The movie played and everybody got into it. Some even sing the songs, the heal song especially. At the end everybody fell asleep exhausted, but happy and cuddled in a big funny heap. The next morning everybody woke up in different positions and now everybody was in a big pretzel mess.

Joey: Huh? Uh . . . How do we get unstuck?

Kowalskis wrenched his clipboard free and did some calculations. When he was done he used them to untangle everyone.

Sonic: Got tangled up with your friends? There's an app for that its called The Options Guy! [pats Kowalskis]

Nigel: Way to go Kowalskis. 

Kowalskis: Yeah, I'm a handy one for who doesn't have hands.

Everyone snickered.

Suddenly they hear: Mort! Off DA feet!

And the little guy goes flying to be caught by Skipper with a flash of speed.

Britt: Julians feeling better. 

Dojo: And he slept through the night this time.

Foust: That's great. 

Dojo: So how is Anna feeling?

Anna: I'm a lot better. After we have breakfast we can get these two out of the borrowed bodies they are in and into their dragon forms.

Skipper: Just don't mix us up!

Everyone snorted.

Anna: [glares at Skipper] Are you saying that you don't trust me and have doubts in my ability? And the rest of you what's so funny? 

Skipper: I say stupid things around you guys, you know that. [rubs back of head] and they are laughing because the are imagining me in a female body. 

Anna: Why?

Skipper: [blush] Because I thought I was a girl once.

Sonic: Story time! 

Skipper: Ha-ha yeah- no! [blushes more]

Athena: I'll tell you guys later! Its great!

Skipper: How do you know?! 

Athena: Julian told me.

Skipper: Ring Tail!

Nigel: Ah everything is coming together!

Everyone laughed as they then headed for the kitchen for breakfast. After a delicious waffle breakfast from Morty they headed outside.

A blue eyed Yugi and brown eyed Kowalskis sat on a rock above Anna. The little Black Dragon sat on Yugi while the little Silver was wrapped around Kowalskis. The little gold one sat nearby with Dojo and Selene.

Anna: Alright anyone who can fire spirit energy focus it on me.

Private: And those who can't, but still want to help?

Anna: Sit around me.

Julian sat on her lap, Skipper grinned. The rest of the penguins sat around her.

Sonic: Oh wait a sec! I got something that will help too!

He set all seven chaos emeralds around all of them.

Anna: That'll work, thank you.

They all went wide eyed.

Anna: I do say thank you. Anyways let's get started.

Yoh: R-right.

Anna closed her eyes concentrating to clear her mind. Shortly after she went into a trance. When she threw the beads around her targets the Team sitting around her felt their energy leaving them gently which triggered the others to start giving their energy. The blue eyed Yugi and brown eyed Kowalskis suddenly sat perfectly straight their wide eyes going a bit cloudy. The Silver and Black Dragons began to shiver. Their little gold sister went a bit closer in worry. 

Dojo: Don't worry little one the power boost from yesterday is kicking in now they will be fine. 

He patted her in a paternal way.

Suddenly there was a big energy pulse and the two host bodies grunted then jammed their eyes closed. They looked like they are in pain as they scrunched up as well. As they began breathing hard strange wispy forms came out of them, they were a bit shapeless. Which was a worry. Sonic then went super form to really get the chaos emeralds to go active, as they were made into super emeralds. When that happened one form turned black and white while the others turned a flesh tone. The former then faded back into the little Black Dragon and the latter into the little Silver. Yugi and Kowalskis then toppled over.

After Anna gave them the OK, Britt and Foust quickly run up to them and give them a look over, they smiled.

Britt: Their alright.

Foust: Yes, but our works not done we need to look at the dragons too.

Britt: Right. 

Foust and her looked at the dragons and saw that their fine too.

Both: Alright Anna, what's next?

Anna shook her head to clear it: We wait for a bit. Skipper and Athenas minds need time to reboot after that. 

Kowalskis: There's aren't the only ones. [rubs head]

Yugi: [grins] Don't worry guys we are fine.

Marlene: That's great. 

Britt: [helps both up] OK. So now we wait. Come on, you two. How does fruit smoothies for everybody sound while we wait?

Mort: Yay for smoothies! 

Everyone grinned.

Britt: I'll take that as a yes. Any requests?

Kowalskis passed around his notepad and she got it back and looked at it, then laughed.

Britt: Alright no problem. [hits the kitchen to make smoothies]

Everyone wanted Orion berry in their smoothies. She came back with that a specific smoothie for everybody and handed them out. Each one was slightly different, but mostly made with Orion berries.

She came out with her very own too.

Joey: OK now what?

Master Fung: Dojo has to do his research so we will have to go back to the temple for a while, but you may stay here it will be more comfortable for them. [points at three dragons]

Selene: I'll stay too to take care of the little Golden Dragon.

Dojo: Are you sure Selene?

Selene: Yeah, I want to help anyway I can.

Britt: OK, thank you. 

Selene grinned.

Dojo: Huh cool.

Tea: Awe hes sad to have to part with her, cute!

Skipper: Well he did raise her. Serpent dragons grow up fast.

Kowalskis: And you reboot fast!

Skipper: Course I do come on! 

Maurice: Skippers voice coming out of a black baby dragon. I only wish that was the weirdest thing to happen in the past few week!

Marlene: I hear that! 

Athena: Huh, I wonder if our wings work! [flaps them]

Joey: Looks like they do. Are you two going to test them out?

Selene: Only under my super vision!

Skipper and Athena: But-!

Selene: No buts little ones!

Skipper and Athena: Awe man!

Nigel: Ha-ha. She's a quick learner.

Dojo: Ha! I taught her well!

Private: Wow! Skipper got told!

Skipper: Private! Watch how you talk to your superior!

Private: Sorry sir. 

Marlene: No offense Skipper, but it's kinda hard to take orders from a baby. Especially one who just acted his err . . . age technically speaking just a few minutes ago. 

Skipper: Eh- Oh right. Heh, well this is awkward.

Athena: Yeah, you got told again! [snorts]

He growled and tackled her. Dojo pulled them apart.

Athena: [shaking] Ow! He bit me!

Skipper: On no! Sorry I don't know what happened!

Dojo: Your Dragons now and so have instincts as such, plus your siblings and they fight like that. Its OK.

Skipper: No its not! I hurt her!

Athena: Its not that bad. Its just a scratch.

Dojo: Yeah, not good for day old Dragons.

Yami: That's what Mew is for. You just got to be careful and get used to your uh Dragon side. 

Omi: Indeed, but do not forget it may only be temporary.

Skipper: Good point. 

He still looked very guilty though. Athena went over and nuzzled him to make him feel better, he grinned.

Tea: Awe so cute!

As the Xiaolin crew left the rest went inside.

Private: OK, what shall we do next?

Yami: Baby Dragon proof this place? [shrugs]

Athena: What, you don't trust us?

She then burped up fire on accident, singing his pant leg.

Skipper: Heh, never mind [grins]

Athena grinned too.

Mort: [riding on the Golden Dragon] Why this one no talk?

Selene: Not all Dragons do.

Mort: Aw. Poor baby.

Selene: It happens, its not that big a deal. The Dragons from How To Train Your Dragons don't talk.

Skipper: Yeah, but that's a movie.

Selene: You sure? [grins]

Skipper: At the moment no.

Selene: Smart guy and Red Eyes does not talk or Blue Eyes.

Maurice: Huh. Learn something new everyday. 

Selene nodded as she watched the little gold gently buck like a horse making Mort laugh: She needs a name, your little sister.

Athena: That would be good.

Skipper: Kowalskis name options?

Selene gave him a look.

Skipper: What he named you.

Selene: Uh yeah duh. [grins]

Kowalskis writes down two names: Coral and I also have Mary-weather.

Britt: I don't know, she just doesn't seem like either of those. They are both very pretty, but she doesn't look like either one.

Kowalskis: Alright then let me think . . . Kyra.

Skipper: Kyra? Really Kowalskis?

Kowalskis: Uh did I say that? [blushes]

Athena: [friendly teasing] What, old girlfriend?

Kowalskis: Uh no actually um, that was my younger sisters name. Shes not around anymore.

Athena: Oh now I feel like a jerk.

Skipper flinched feeling the same.

Kowalskis: [pats on both] Its OK, you didn't know.

The little Golden One tilted her head at Kowalskis, then came over and nuzzled him.

Tea: Awe I think she likes you and that name. I know I do.

Morty: It's a great name and awe.

Kowalskis: [hugs Golden Dragon] OK so you want to be called Kyra from now on?

She nodded. 

Skipper: [grins] Then Kyra it is!

Yoh: Hi Kyra, welcome to to the group.

She flapped her wings which lifted her slightly, making a happy trilling sound.

Everyone: Aw!

Skipper: We got a neat sister huh?

Athena: Yup

Selene: A small and big at the same time family.

Julian: Yupper! 

Mort: I like big families! 

Athena: Hee hee yeah! I'm just trying to forget how this happened. Well the awkward part anyway.

Skipper: You mean the fact the we are our own Dragon parents? Oh! And its back! 

Everyone shuddered.

Kaiba: Its not that bad, Skipper had a thing for Athena anyway.

Joey: Not helping Rich Boy!

Foust: It is funny in a really twisted sort of way though.

Yami: It's weird but not bad weird just weird to an extreme point.

Kowalskis: Both true. 

Anna of course found it hilarious.

Skipper: Shes a twisted sister.

Athena: Yeah, but that's why we like her.

Skipper: True as well.

Anna: I'll take it as a compliment.

Everyone just grinned.

A few days passed where Dojo was doing his research and won't even go on Wu hunts with the monks. He draws maps for them and has them take transport Wu.

Meanwhile back at the base its a bit tough on two of the three little Dragons. They got to fly with Selene which was fun, but the least movement of a little critter on the ground and they go for it. Kyra had no problem catching and eating small things, Skipper was good at catching but he let them go as did Athena.

Skipper: I can't eat a squirrel! I know to many! 

Athena: For me they are to cute to eat!

Selene: [sighs] I know your having a tough time, but your type of Dragon cant survive on only fish. 

Skipper: Well I just can't do it!

Athena: Get us some steak! I like steak!

Reo: Coming right up. How will you take them?

Athena: Rare!

Skipper: [belly rumbles] Works for me.

Selene: Why didn't we think of this days ago?

Athena: I don't know.

Reo grinned went into the fridge and came back with four rare steaks on a plate and lay them on a table that was already out side.

Joey: Come and get 'em! 

Skipper and Athena dash to the table and became territorial over their food, snapping when someone came to close. Kyra was happy with her squirrel.

Joey: Dojo doesn't get like that. [points at Skipper and Athena]

Selene: He and I never get this hungry. They cant help it. Also Dojo is used to human food while we are not.

Britt who had been watching the whole time spoke: Hmm . . . Good point. Guys? Theirs plenty to share.

Selene: Kyras happy, but I could go for a steak.

She flutters up and snaps one away. She had to, to make sure the little ones know whose boss as they are in full Dragon mode at the moment.

Watching from afar Kaiba got worried about that and told Yami.

Yami: So your worried that they'll go full Dragon and won't be able change back? [gets nods] Hmm . . . Let's go talk to Anna.

They went and told Anna and asked her what she thought.

Anna: Hmm, that's possible actually and I am worried about it myself. 

Yami: But this is Skipper and Athena we are talking about here.

Kaiba: True, but still- 

Suddenly Skipper and Athena get into a fight over the last steak. This time Athena is the aggressor not Skipper. Britt took up her lasso and roped it around Athenas waste, getting a hold on her. Private, Rico and Kowalskis blocked Skippers view.

Britt: What has gotten into you two?! 

Britt squished Athena until she snapped out of it.

Athena: My steak! Wait huh? Why do I hurt? 

Private: Sorry Skipper!

He slapped the growling former penguin: Steak! Private?! What in the name of gravy?! My wing is torn!

Both hissed in pain then go quite.

Athena: [quite voice] We fought again huh.

Anna: Yes, you attacked Skipper this time, but he got you pretty good too.

Athena: [same voice] Is he hurt bad? 

Skipper: Is- Is she OK?

Selene: You'll both be fine. If hungry enough Dojo and I would fight like that. I miss judged how hungry you were. Its my fault.

Athena: [Skipper like voice] No excuses! I hurt a friend, I'm so sorry Skipper. forgive me? 

Skipper: Yes of- of course. I'm sorry to Lady Soldier. Huh, because we are related now it feels weird calling you that.

Selene: It's alright. Your not use to it. [Britt releases grip on Athena] Like being a Dragon it's completely new to you too.

Athena fluttered to the table and timidly approached Skipper who was following Dragon instincts and licking his hurt wing. He looks up.

Skipper: Dose your side hurt a lot.

Athena: [shrugs] Your wing though, it was so pretty and I ruined it.

Skipper: I could say the same to you.

Private: Hey mew! We could use your help out here!

Athena: Oh heh right.

Mew used her heal bell on Athena and Skipper to heal them like new. Her energy also had a calming effect on them, partly because she was so happy that they were back.

Sonic: Huh, I bet the emeralds would help keep you calm too.

Kaiba: That could help with that little worry we were talking about Anna. Until they can handle their new sides on their own.

Yami: Lets hope so.

The two Dragons nodded. They were worried about the same thing they were, well more then that Skipper was terrified of it and that he would seriously hurt someone.

Britt: Oh idea!

She took two of the emeralds and some other supplies went inside then came back and tied a collar like necklace with one emerald inside of each like a case, but the emeralds were still whole on each little Dragon.

Britt: There we go and if the emeralds are needed.

She called Sonic over and had him cup his hands under Skippers collar/necklace that looked the manliest of the two for Skippers prides sake. She undid a couple of strings and a flap opened up. The emerald fell and Sonic caught it.

Britt: The emerald comes out. 

Skipper: Good thinking and the red one really goes with my black scales.

Athena: I'm glade that I got the purple one.

Kowalskis: Way to come through you two.

Sonic: And the guys say I don't use my brain ha! [stands proud]

Britt smiled and put the emerald back in it's place: Great job Sonic, you just proved a lot of people wrong.

Sonic: Yup.

Athena: I say this calls for an up high!

Skipper and Athena jumped into the air in a back flip and smacked their tails together.

Yugi: Their quick learners then.

Britt pet both Dragons, they made an odd purring type sound, liking it.

Kowalskis: I was wondering if that would happen if they got pet, but I didn't want Skipper belting me with his tail. [snorts]

Yugi: [snorts] He'd do it too!

Skipper: Not a bad suggestion. 

Kowalskis: And this is where keeping my beak shut comes in handy.

Everyone snorted.

Kaiba: Smooth Smart One, you gave him an idea!

Yoh: Actually, Skipper would of came up with something when he couldn't do his signature slap normally sooner or later.

Kowalskis: True, but I'd rather have it been later.

Skipper just laughed while Athena gave an amused head shake.

The next morning the monks and Dojo finely came back.

Yugi: Hi Dojo, hi monks.

Private: So what did you find out? 

Dojo: Well do you want to the good about the situation first or the bad. 

Skipper: Oh I don't like the sound of that.

Selene came in then and told everyone that she found out that a lunar eclipse was supposed to happen that night before she noticed Dojo and the others.

This news of course got Kowalskis all excited: We will be able to see it from here right?! 

Selene: Oh yeah we got the best view from here matter of fact!

Britt: Sweet! 

Selene then noticed that Dojo had returned, smiled at him then tackled him in a big hug,

Selene: Welcome Back Dojo! 

Dojo: Thanks Selene. [hugs back]

Selene got off him and helped him up with her tail.

Private: Dojo has good and bad news for us.

Selene: Oh sorry for interrupting, Tell the good news first then the bad isn't so bad.

Kowalskis: That's the same logic I try to use, doesn't always work though.

Dojo: [gulps] Funny you should say that Lt-

Kowalskis jumped slightly, only when something was really bad did he call him that.

Dojo: Because I think that this is one of those situations. [deep breath] Alright good news is Skipper and Athena can get turned back into a penguin and human, mostly they could still have some Dragon powers after, but their instinct will return to what ever they are returned to.

Master Fung: Dojo.

Dojo: OK if they get really emotional about something they could turn back into Dragons and one could effect the other like what would sometimes happen when the Silver/Black happened in the ye oldie times. I thought that would happen because of the species difference, but there a fifty present chance it could. It was cut because of the uh whole baby Dragon thing.

Skipper blinked rapidly, but to tried and hide some of his shock, so he joked: And this is the time Kowalskis brain exploded!

Rico laughed: Kablamo!

Julian: [checks calendar] Hey then I win the pool! I did it!

Skipper: What pool? [looks amused] And why wasn't I in on it? 

Everyone snorted as Kowalskis gives him a look.

Skipper: What? How often do you get a shot at a sure thing?

Everyone laughed as Kowalskis just shook his head, though he was slightly amused.

Kowalskis: Nice try guys, but no boom today. Our dimensions are different so I highly doubt that given us being in our NYC that the going Dragon form thing would work.

Athena: But it if did happen then we get the boom so ha! Ring Tail the pool goes on!

Julian rasp-berried. Everyone snorted.

Skipper: OK so back to- wait how many of us are from different dimensions? 

Athena: All the groups to different places, this place is kinda in between them all that's why we can get to the different places and magic from other places works here and such. I thought Kowalskis would have told you that.

Kowalskis: Hence no brain boom. [pats head]

Skipper: That explains a lot.

Britt: Ha-ha. So the pools still on and there's a whole dimension thing going on? 

Kowalskis: Pretty much. 

Kyra came in with Mort on her back.

Mort: What's going on? 

Private filled him in.

Mort: Oh goody! Things go back to normal! Yay!

Dojo gulped again as Athena said: Well that's how its always been actually, we just pass through so easily sometimes special people like us don't really take notice Britt- and why dose Dojo look sick?

Dojo: Well um you never got to let me tell you the bad news.

Nigel: Oh right. So old boy what is it?

Dojo: Well, um to get it to work a Dragon that's close to the ones who are to change form has to be- [emotional cough] -has to be- [clears throat] -has- [Kaiba smacks him so he'll say it] -Sacrificed!

Everyone: What?!

They all glance at Kyra then look back at Dojo.

Dojo: Its an energy thing.

Britt: But to sacrifice a baby! Or to sacrifice anybody at all for that matter.

Dojo: [gulp] I was as shocked as you are! [puts hands up] That's just how it works. Back then it was always a Dragon friend who was of extreme old age that wasn't going to be around much longer anyway and he or she would volunteer for it. We don't have any like that and I wouldn't ask that anyway believe me! 

Skipper: Don't worry Dojo we understand you.

Athena: Yeah thanks for the Intel. Um hey Selene can we go on a short solo flight? Just Skipper and I? 

Selene: Sure. 

They flew out the nearest window. Dojo looked at the ground sadly.

Joey: Sometimes I forget how harsh a Dragons life can be.

He picked Dojo up as he was in little form and held him in a comforting manner.

Dojo: Its not like I would want to hurt a baby of any species let along the sibling of a friend.

Private: It OK Dojo, you were just passing on what you learned like you were supposed to. In a way its good that you told us so us wondering wouldn't drive us mad! 

Raymundo: Is it just me or dose Private talk more British when Nigels around? [grins]

He was trying to lighten the mood like Yoh often did, with a light joke. Everyone smirked.

Yoh: So now we just wait? 

Selene: I suppose so. They just need to process what they just heard.

Kaiba: Wait doesn't Julian sometimes mention sacrifices?

Julian didn't like that sound of that and ran from the room.

Kaiba laughed: I was wondering if that would work.

Everyone snorted 

Yami: That was twisted, but funny, good job.

Kaiba bowed. Everyone clapped at the very unlike him behavior.

Nigel: Well since Athena isn't here I'll say it. He starting to turn! [mock evil look]

Everyone snickered.

Kaiba: Well its kinda hard not to, being stuck with all you goof balls.

Joey: Awe, he loves us now!

Mort: Yay! [jumps onto and hugs Kaibas face]

Kaiba: Yeah I got nothing.

Everyone laughed

Reo: Aw. Mort likes you. 

Mort wrapped his tail around Kaibas face.

Kaiba just made a bit of a face as he has a reputation to maintain, course he broke when Mort yelled: I'm a surprise mustache! and giggled.

Tristan busted up laughing too as he was taping the whole thing for Skipper and Athena in the corner of the room.

Kaiba: [sees camera] Hey! Hand it over!

Tristan: Fat chance Rich Boy!

Athena and Skipper returned feeling better to see everyone playing camera keep away with Kaiba.

Dojo: Hey its them.

Skipper: Must be some good Kaiba dirt on that tape!

Dojo threw it to Athena and her and Skipper fly off again to view it, finding it quite funny. Kaiba hid his face the rest of the evening, much to the duelist amusement. Before heading out to see the eclipse they all checked in with Kaibas little brother Mokuba who is covering for them with some of the other duelists. It was getting harder to do so, but nothing bad had happened. He got an update too.

Mokuba: That's rough. Hows Skipper going to lead his Team now? and how Athena going to-

Yugi quickly shut him up by saying: Still working on it gotta go by!

He then hung out up on him. 

Selene: T have a feeling that the lunar eclipse will make you all feel better.

Skipper: You'll be at your best I'm sure Cadet Mood Goddess. 

Selene grinned at Skipper for that and fluttered her wings making him grin back. After she walked away and he thought she was out of ear shot.

Athena: So what are we going to do?

Skipper: Well, I'm going to have to relinquish command of the unit to Kowalskis for starters.

Athena gasped: Skipper?! 

Skipper: Well come on, course I'm going to have to. I can't go back to the zoo like this because there's no way I'm sacrificing little Kyra. [a pause] Just don't tell the guys what I'm going to do. I want to and I wont till morning as they are so jazzed about the eclipse.

Athena could hear the emotion in his voice as he looked over at his Team and Nigel: Rodger that Skipper, as long as you don't tell my Pokemon that I plan to set them free in the morning and resign from the freedom fighters.

Skipper: Rodger that, but resign from the freedom fighters? They had a Dragon on their Team once named Dulcy.

Athena: Yeah, but she was from their planet and Chase wasn't involved. Some have trust issues when it comes to me anyway, this wont help.

Skipper: Ah, its to protect Sonic and Tails I read you.

Britt came over with Kowalskis.

Britt: Hey guys, aren't you coming?

Kowalskis: Your going to miss it if you don't come.

Both: Huh? Oh right duh!

There was amused head shakes all around at that. Everyone headed outside where dinner was waiting and they eat while waiting a bit for the eclipse.

They all enjoyed the delicious dinner that Raymundo made. Then they all watched Rico play smash the water melon. Even though he was doing it all wrong it was fun. After that everyone ran around and played games, raced around the trees and played in the waterfall, Even watched as Kyra played with Skipper, Athena and Selene. Until Kowalskis timer told them it was time to head back to watch the eclipse. Everyone went to the roof to watch it. All the Dragons circled above, but were in earshot. 

Private: Here's a question, how would a lunar eclipse be visible here? Isn't we are in an inter-dimensional hub? 

Everyone was stumped at that. 

Athena made a bit of a face: [looks at the monks] You guys didn't bust out the lunar locket again did you?! 

They shook their heads. Selene started to laugh.

Selene: Dojo wasn't the only one to do research on our little dilemma. It was a good thing I did too as I found out that the moon has some interesting properties outside what we know. Hopefully Kowalskis head wont explode after this. 

Kowalskis gave her a bit of a look, but grinned: What it comes in this place every thousand years and needs help getting out of it?

Selene: One-thousand-fifty years actually, it uses up the last of its power to keep this place exciting. this place is the glue that holds all the other dimensions together somehow, not sure how. Then it needs help getting out. This time we are in luck because every three-thousand-fifty years it has a bit more power then normal. I plan to put that power to good use. [winks at Skipper and Athena]

Athena: Wow Kowalskis got your name spot on!

Skipper: You really are a Moon Goddess!

Selene: Not yet, but I will be.

Everyone jumped at that. 

Dojo: Selene wait! 

She used her wings to flash the three Dragons, forcing them to land. She the flew towards the moon at high speed still glowing as the eclipse started.

Dojo: [eyes clearing] I always wondered why she was so strong for her age. [looks up] 

Skipper: What are you doing Dojo?! Go up there! Get after her!

Dojo just shook his head slightly, not taking his eyes off of the eclipse which was going at extreme speed because of where it was happening. Everyone else looked up. When the eclipse was full the entire area was covered in blue sparkling light.

Raymundo: Well, we now know the origin of the phrase 'once in a blue moon'.

There were then shafts of the same light coming to the ground. One very strong one hit Skipper and Athena. They gasped then felt that it was unstable energy, they started to struggle out of its grip. They then felt a trickle of Selenes energy and calmed as the energy they were in stabilized. There was a sudden explosion of light up high and a long call that was more like a musical note then something from a living creature. This was followed by the sound of two harsh intakes of breath and Athena and Skipper lay on their sides on the bases roof in their original forms.

Dojo went big form quickly and wrapped around them to keep them warm and Athena covered. They woke up quickly and looked around a bit disorientated, they saw each other and Dojos coils, but not much else. They looked back up like everyone else and saw the blue energy silhouette of Selene with her wings spread. They could tell she was looking just at them at first to make sure they were alright. 

Selene: Thank you everyone, for giving me a home, friends, laughter and taking good care of me. Dojo in particular on that part. Now its my turn to be watching out for you nearly every night.

The energy silhouette then disappeared in an upward flash of motion. With that the eclipse was over. Everybody had tears falling, but nobody moved. As they were to stunned. Finally Skipper cleared his throat and saluted the moon. Everyone followed suite and saluted the moon as well.

They kept this vigil until midnight before by unspoken consent they all went to bed. The next day everyone decided to head for home, leaving anything special they obtained during the happenings at the base for now. They knew they would all see each other again, course they all hoped that there wouldn't be some evil to thwart when they did. Kowalski whipped out his clipboard to calculate the odds of that and got a look from Master Fung. Kowalskis laughed nervously then put the clipboard back into his feathers. After saying their goodbyes they all parted. Athena and Britt on the Pokemon trail again, at least for now, the penguins back to their NYC and so on.

When the next full moon came around they all looked up at it at the same time from all their different locations and they could swear that they could see the faint outline of a winged serpentine Dragon curled up slightly on the surface.

They all smiled: We meet again Moon Goddess, we meet again. 

**The End**

 _~Authors Note: Yeah I kinda bent my animal characters stay animals rule, but they went back to being animals at the end, so it wasn't broken. And yes this one was a huge stretch but hey at least it was different! Also most of it was fun to write. This was actually based on a really weird dream I had that Brittney d.k. played with here and there after she asked me one day How could the penguin be anime-tized?. I hoped you all liked it & sorry about it being so long. None of the shows belong to me.~_

 _~Over & Out~_


End file.
